Slytherin Child
by Jolie1
Summary: What if Harry had been physically abused as a child? How would that have affected his personality and outlook on life?
1. Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Title: Slytherin Child

Author: Jolie

Distribution: Want, take, have. Just tell me where it's going.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. 

Rating: PG13

Summary: What if Harry had been physically abused as a child? How would that have changed his personality, his outlook on life?

Categories: AU, action/adventure, drama, possible eventual romance.

A/N: This does contain inexplicit child abuse. Later, if I extend this to cover later years at Hogwarts, it _will_ contain slash. Not right now, as he'll be eleven for the majority of the fic, but maybe in sequels (if I write them). If that squicks you…

****

The Boy Who Lived In A Cupboard 

He was running. Running _so_ hard and _so_ fast and trying desperately to get away. Unfortunately, he was only four years old. His legs weren't as long as his uncle's. He was scared. One of those weird, unexplainable… _things_ had happened again, and he knew what came next.

He was going to be punished. 

He knew he deserved it, but it _hurt_. His eyes searched frantically for a suitable hiding place, somewhere he could go until it was all over. But no. That was wrong. His Uncle Vernon said he should take it like a man, and he was a grown up. He had to be right.

There was a grunt from behind him, and he cried out as he was tackled to the ground.

"Boy! What…did…I tell you…about those abnormal…_freak _incidences!" He panted, out of breath.

"N-not to do them, sir? But, I swear, I didn't mean to, I don't even think I did it! It-it couldn't have been me."

"Shut up!" Came the angry yell. The frightened boy flinched as he felt spit hit the back of his neck.

"Swore I'd beat it out of him… good-for-nothing lazy piece of shit freak…" The man muttered.

The boy was unceremoniously dragged back down the street to number four Privet Drive. Once there, the man started beating on the boy. No blood, he had found that the boy lasted for longer if he stuck to his fists. Besides, bruises were easier to conceal.

Finally tiring of his sport, the man threw the boy into a small cupboard under the stairs, slammed the door shut and stomped up to the second floor. He lovingly kissed his son goodnight and went to sleep next to his wife.

In a cupboard under the stairs, a small, bruised, shivering little friendless boy hugged his knees to his chest.

__

God, I'm such a freak.

End Chapter 1.

So, you like? Should I continue? Anyone have an opinion? 'Cause I'd like you to share it…

****

The Marty-Stu-ish Summary of Harry's Childhood

As far back as he could remember, strange things had happened around Harry. Hair turned various colors, clothing shrunk, or he ended up in places he just shouldn't be. All sorts of things happened around Harry.

Whenever his Aunt or Uncle noticed, he was punished. 

He only saw his Uncle during breakfast, at night, and on the weekends. His Aunt Petunia, however, was always home. She made him do tons of chores around the house, and of course, he was expected to make breakfast every morning.

At night, his Uncle Vernon came home. That was when things got bad.

He learned to do whatever he had to do to survive. He didn't protest the chores Petunia made him do, and he didn't resist his Uncle's beatings. He did what he had to do.

No other kids would play with him, partly because of his fat and bullying cousin, and partly because of his withdrawn nature. He was quiet, kept to himself. Sometimes, adults noticed his bruises, and started asking questions. The first time, he told the truth. 

A few beatings and a week in the cupboard later, he learned to lie.

Harry observed other children with their parents and relatives. None of them treated their children the way he was treated. 

When he was five, he went to school. He absolutely loved reading. Picked it up immediately. His teachers were astonished. They quickly called his Aunt and Uncle, babbling about how _gifted_ their nephew was. 

Harry didn't come back to school until the next week. Afterwards, he concealed how easy he found his classes.

He still read, though. He went through the entire elementary school library. It took him a while to pick up some of the harder stuff, but after two years, he had read everything. After three years, he had read everything three times. 

Soon, he told himself he was glad that he didn't have any friends. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't spend so much time with his books. He read everything. Fiction, nonfiction, biographies, encyclopedias, fairy tales…

However, he didn't spend all his time reading. He found his other subjects fascinating as well. He got other students to explain them to him, and when they couldn't satisfy his curiosity, he went to the town library. 

When he was six, he found out something rather remarkable. He could _control_ the freak things that happened around him.

He had been doing an assignment for school, and his pencil had broken. Utterly frustrated, he glared at the broken utensil.

__

Fix, he thought. _Please._

To his astonishment, it did. After that, he experimented with other things, and found he could make minor changes to his surroundings. He could make things float, fix things, change things, and make his cousin trip over things that weren't there. Over the years, he found other things he could do.

Harry saw how fat his cousin was getting and did _not_ want to end up like that. He got much less food than Dudley anyway, but he decided to be safe, he would exercise. He ran and did push ups and other exercises every day to make sure he didn't end up like his cousin. He became very fast, agile, and strong.

There was a gymnastics class held after school every day that he went to as well. The Dursley's didn't care as long as he was still there to beat on and do the chores; and as far as Harry was concerned, any time away from _them_ was time well spent.

He was a very good gymnast, and as soon as the instructors started pushing for him to enter contests he quietly dropped out of the class. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He _hated_ attention.

Harry was very small. He had tanned skin from his work out in the garden, and was slender and muscular from exercising and gymnastics. He had shoulder-length straight black hair that he wore in a pony tail most of the time. When it was cut short, it became a floppy mess. That was the reason he wore it long. Whenever his Aunt Petunia cut it, it mysteriously grew back overnight.

It was three days before his eleventh birthday when he got the letter…

End Chapter 2.

Um, yeah. That one was not so interesting. I know. Please, keep reading. The next chapter will go back to being a regular fic, and not just a Mary-sue-ish summary. 

****

Just Another Day in Hell

Harry snapped awake, eyes flying open, sitting straight up on his cot. He panted for a moment, eyes darting around the small cupboard. When his surroundings registered, he groaned, and dropped back onto the cot.

__

Here we go. The start of yet another day in hell. 

He hated the holidays. Summer vacation, Christmas, everything. It meant more quality time with the Dursley's.

__

Joy.

He jumped as the pounding on the door started, and then hissed as he hit his head on the ceiling.

He waited until his Aunt Petunia's yelling-

"Get _up_, you lazy freak!" 

-stopped and he heard her footsteps moving away, towards the kitchen. Then he cautiously peeked out the door, moving out of the cupboard when he saw no one there. He didn't bother getting dressed. He only had one outfit, and that served as day clothes _and_ pajamas.

Harry unobtrusively entered the kitchen, doing his best to avoid his Aunt. He started the breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, he froze as a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder. He was quickly pushed to the ground and his cousin stepped on him on his way to the table.

"That's it, stay on the floor where you belong, freak."

Harry's face twisted up in anger, and he stared at Dudley, concentrating. His concentration was shattered a second later as he heard-

"Good work, Dudley, keep him in his place. Boy! Don't just sit there staring, I want my breakfast!"

-his Uncle's voice. He scrambled to his feet, and quickly served breakfast to the three people in the world he absolutely _loathed_. 

He would eat leftovers later, while he was cleaning up. It usually took him a while, the Dursley's were complete pigs. 

He winced as he saw a bit of egg fly out of Vernon's mouth onto the carpet.

Harry heard the click of the mail slot and flop of papers on the doormat. The Dursley's did too.

"Get the paper, boy." 

"Y-yes Uncle Vernon." Came the stammered reply. He went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and--_a letter for Harry. _

He stood, heart in his throat.

__

Who could--

An impatient yell from Vernon cut his thought short, and he hurriedly folded the letter up and shoved it in an oversized pocket.

**********

Hours later, he finally escaped his Aunt for a minute's break from his endless chores. He shut the cupboard door soundlessly and took out the letter, hardly daring to breathe.

He opened it up slowly, carefully, and found--

_____________

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall,

__

Deputy Headmistress

_____________

--_what the hell?_

End Chapter 3

****

Nighttime Visitors

__

What is this?

Harry found himself trembling. He had thought that, maybe, someone was actually writing to him, that someone _cared_. When he was a child, he had always dreamed of someone coming to take him away from the Dursley's, who would tell him it was all a mistake, his parents were alive, and they loved him.

He had gotten over that a while ago, but when he'd seen this letter, when he'd seen the carefully written address, he had thought--he had thought that maybe, it could happen.

And then he had opened it, and found this. Who would do that? Who the _fuck_ would raise all his hopes and then just rip them away!

The cupboard door exploded. 

Harry flinched back as bits of wood rained down on his head. He heard a burst of angry voices, and then feet stomping down the stairs.

Oh god oh god oh god sorry so sorry didn't mean to I didn't--

Darkness.

**********

When Harry came to he immediately searched for his glasses, found them, picked them up and then shoved them none too gently onto his face. He winced.

"Ow."

They were pretty much bent into a whole new shape so he took them off and concentrated. They slowly repaired under his forceful gaze. Then he slumped back, energy almost completely depleted by that simple task.

A few moments later, he quietly peered out of the sheet that now divided his cupboard from the rest of the house. He needed food. He found his body healed more quickly that way.

He stepped into the hall and froze. There was a persistent tapping sound coming from the area of the door.

__

Oh god, is someone trying to get in? 

All the robber and murder mysteries Dudley watched came flooding back to him.

I'm definitely not in any condition to resist whoever that is. And…what if it's something important? Maybe I should just take a quick look. 

He moved to the door and slowly opened it. He gave a quick start of surprise when he saw who--or rather _what_ was at his door.

__

There's a bloody owl flying around my front porch. 

I wonder what kind it is, he found himself thinking insanely. _It's daytime, I thought owls only came out at night…_

He gave a short, almost hysterical laugh and slumped back against his door.

__

Bloody hell.

End Chapter 4.

Kay, that's it for that one. 

I want to thank everyone who reviewed-you guys are the best!

And, to those who asked, yes, Harry will become friends with Draco. I'm not sure how Ron and Hermione will fit in, but Draco's definitely going to be a part of this. 

I don't know how I want to portray Dumbledore. Should he be scheming and manipulative? Did he know about the abuse and do nothing to stop it? Or should he find out later and be absolutely outraged and guilt-stricken? What do you guys think? Any opinions?

****

Letters and Brilliant Questions

Harry leaned against the door, his mind racing. 

__

Okay, Fact One: There's an owl outside my door. 

Fact Two: It's a little after sunrise.

Fact Three: This is bloody weird.

Fact Four: It looks like it's carrying…a letter…

He slowly reached his hand out, trying to get the letter without being bitten. He took it carefully and drew back. Harry opened up the piece of paper and stared. And then stared some more. It was the same letter that he had received the night before.

"Oh." Was it possible that the letter was real? Or, maybe someone had trained owls to-

__

Okay Potter, get a grip. That's ridiculous. Stop. Just…stop.

He scanned the letter again. "We await your owl." 

__

Could that mean…

He eyed the bird thoughtfully. Finally, he sighed. Feeling completely stupid, he told the owl "stay," and went back inside. Harry grabbed a pen, scribbled down a note on the back of the letter, and read it over to himself.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Please explain. HP." 

__

Brilliant Harry, absolutely brilliant. She's a teacher…! You're going to make quite a first impression, aren't you? He sighed._ Oh well._

He handed the piece of paper back to the owl, and watched in surprise as it immediately flew away.

__

Huh. Must've worked.

He went back inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He was halfway to his cupboard when he remembered his first objective and padded silently into the kitchen. Harry grabbed something to eat as quickly as he could just in case the Dursley's got up early. Carrying his food, he sat down on his cot. He ate fast, and then did his best to go to sleep. He stayed awake for about forty-five minutes, twitching at the slightest movement, before he finally drifted off.

He woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing.

End Chapter 5.

Okay. Yeah. I know that was short. It was the shortest chapter ever. Um, sorry? I'll try to do better next time, I promise.

Chocolate sundae with extra hot fudge to whoever can guess who's at the door! Give you a hint: it's not Hagrid. *g* 

So, so far, we've got 3 votes for nice!Dumbledore, and 0 votes for naughty!Dumbledore. I think I might go with the (almost nonexistent) crowd, on this one. *smiles*

Thank you's and cookies to everyone who reveiwed!


	2. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious

Tall, Dark, and Mysterious

Harry woke up slowly, blearily blinking away his sleepiness. He heard the doorbell ring again, twice in quick succession. Apparently whoever was at the door was getting impatient. He took a fast inventory of his injuries.

He had cuts on his right arm, his left leg, and his face-frighteningly near to his eyes. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he had been cut an inch lower. His whole body felt like one big bruise. It felt like one of his ribs was broken, and his wrist _definitely _was. The doorbell rang a third time. Harry sighed.

He really didn't want to get up right now.

He groaned as he pushed himself up from his cot and stumbled past the dividing sheet in front of his cupboard to the front door. He took a moment to collect himself before answering it. When he opened the door, he saw the scariest looking person he had ever seen-other than Uncle Vernon, of course. He instinctively froze, met with that predatory gaze.

He watched as the face went under a series of changes. First contempt, then shock and an almost terrifying rage-and then a blank emotionless _cold_ that was somehow worse than the anger.

Harry shivered.

The dark mysterious figure in the tailored black clothing took a hesitant step forward.

Harry flinched back involuntarily.

The man stopped his advance, and a thoughtful expression crossed his face, along with another pulse of that violent anger.

"Mr. Potter, I presume? I am Professor Severus Snape, teacher and head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In your correspondence you asked Hogwarts to be explained to you. I am here to do so."

His eyes flicked over Harry, taking in his injuries and malnourishment.

"Perhaps we could discuss this over dinner?"

Harry hesitated. 

"I don't think so…sir. I guess I must have slept the whole day away, and if I'm not here when my Aunt and Uncle get home-"

"You have my word that nothing will happen to you," coaxed the silken, edged voice of Professor Snape. "In fact, if I can help it, you will never be placed anywhere near those _muggles_ ever again."

Harry looked at him, examining. He spent several minutes perusing his face and eyes before nodding slightly. His instincts said to trust this man. Harry usually listened to his instincts. They were always right. He took a measured step forward, then another. The dark man-Professor Snape-seemed to relax.

"All right."

The adult motioned towards the black car in Harry's driveway.

"You have a _ferrari_?" Came the excited exclamation from the suddenly gleeful boy. "That is _so_ cool."

The professor's lips twitched slightly, fighting a smile, before he followed the boy into the car.

End Chapter 6

Was that okay? I'm not really sure about my Snape characterization-or my dialogue skills. If anyone has any advice for me, it would really be appreciated.

Thank you reveiwers! *hugs* Your opinions really help a lot.

I've got 6 votes for nice!Dumbledore and 3 votes for naughty!Dumbledore. I really can't pick. I _love_ Dumbledore, but I've seen a lot of convincing fics-with a lot of convincing evidence-that make me think he's manipulative. *sighs*****

Congrats to: Lady FoxFire, ER, Cynical Slytherin, and Crystarl-you were right! Snape is one of my favorite characters. I just had to include him.


	3. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers

Harry slid into the booth at the sunny café. He stared expectantly at the man seated across from him. Professor Snape hadn't said anything in the car, and Harry had felt too awkward to attempt a conversation. 

He was beginning to have second thoughts. He didn't know this man. All he knew was that he claimed his name was Professor Snape, supposedly taught at a school-for magic-and had told Harry that he would take him away from his relatives.

__

My instincts may never have been wrong before, but there's always a first time, right? 

He started as the Professor shifted in his seat. Those cold black eyes were studying him again. It was scary. He didn't like it.

"Could you please stop doing that?" He said hesitatingly, with an edge of irritation.

"Doing what, Mr. Potter?"

"You…you know what you're doing." He shrank back into his seat.

"Indeed." The man's expression didn't change.

"Um, you said…that you would explain why I'm a fr-I mean, the magic." Harry thought he'd cover the safer topics first, he could get to the Dursley's later.

"Yes, I did." He didn't acknowledge Harry's slip-up.

Finally, he sighed. "Harry. You are a wizard, as you have no doubt deduced from the letter you received. Magic is very much real, and you must have some talent in using it or you would never have been accepted into Hogwarts. Hogwarts is one of the three major wizarding schools in Europe, and-if I may say so-quite the best."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh. Any questions?" The professor attempted to look approachable.

Harry tried to hold in his laughter, but really, what _was_ the man doing to his face?

Snape frowned. "Might I ask what exactly you find so funny, Mr. Potter?" Came the silken question.

"N-nothing Professor. I'm sorry. I…I'm sorry."

Professor Snape sighed again. "No, I'm sorry, Potter. I'll do my best not to be quite so intimidating in the future."

"Hey!" Harry replied indignantly, "I wasn't intimidated!"

"Mmm. Yes. Of course not." Dryly.

"I wasn't!"

"Yes, yes, I believe you, Mr. Potter. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I do. So…magic is real."

"Yes."

"And…I'm a wizard."

"Yes."

"Right. And you're a wizard. You're a Professor of…being a wizard."

__

"Yes. How about you try asking something you don't know the answer to?"

"Um, okay, my parents-were they…?"

"Wizards."

"Wizards."

"Are you a bloody parrot, boy?" Snape exploded, "Didn't those muggles tell you _anything_?"

"Pretty much no. So, my parents were wizards, but they died in a car crash?"

"Of course not, Mr. Potter. Your parents were very powerful. They were murdered. By a Dark Lord. _The _Dark Lord, actually."

"What's a Dark Lord? And who's _the_ Dark Lord? Is he still around?"

"A Dark Lord is a very powerful Dark Wizard. These days, it has become synonymous with those Dark Wizard of the evil variety-they usually try to take over the world. The Dark Lord was the latest. His name was Voldemort. And yes, I do believe that he still exists."

"You _believe_? You mean you don't know?"

"No. Voldemort…disappeared almost ten years ago."

"How?" Harry asked, spellbound.

"No one is entirely certain. We all have our own little theories. However, we do know for certain that it somehow involves you."

End Chapter 7

So, you like? Don't like? Was the dialogue okay? I'm pretty sure it's the weakest part of my writing…

I have decided to go with nice!Dumbledore. He will be manipulative, but well-intentioned. My Dumbledore would never do something like that to a child. Sorry to those of you who wanted hardcore naughty!Dumbledore. It just wouldn't fit as well with the story. 

Thank you to everyone who reveiwed! I love you, I love you, I love you! I got 40 reviews, did you see? *squeals*** **I have no idea what people see in this story, but I'm not about to stop you from reading it! *g* *does several happy dances*** **


	4. Serious Conversations

Serious Conversations

Harry looked up at the man matter-of-factly. "That's not possible."

The Professor frowned. "I understand how you may think so, Harry, but I assure you-"

"No, you don't get it. It's not _possible_. I couldn't have anything to do with something like that."

"I'm not sure I understand." Professor Snape picked his words carefully.

Harry looked bewildered. "I'm…I'm a freak, sir. I'm worthless. So…it isn't possible." He looked at Snape as if expecting the man to suddenly understand. Nothing.

Harry frowned. The Professor looked _angry_. He didn't understand. Did he do something…?

"Harry. You are not a freak. You-you are the bloody _savior_ of the wizarding world! Of the muggle world! You're _not_ a _freak._" Came the hissed reply.

"What makes you think-"

Professor Snape's question was interrupted as a waiter made his way over.

"Hello, and welcome to Helen's Kitchen! Our specials for today's dinner are…" The energetic waiter trailed off as he took in the icy glare aimed his way. "Um. Right. Just…um, here are your menus, if you need anything don't hesitate to call…" He fled.

Snape sneered.

Then he looked back across the table at Harry. "What makes you think you're a freak?" He asked quietly.

"I…the Dursleys always said that I was…because of the…magic? Is that what it really is? I just-I mean, I'm different. I can make things happen, and I'm too smart, and my parents are _dead_ and…" Harry quickly brought his expression back under control, and wished desperately that he could take back the flood of words.

"So you're saying that I'm also a freak?"

Harry was horrified. "I-_no!_ I didn't mean-of course _you're_ not a freak-"

"And what's the difference between us?"

Silence. Harry's mind worked frantically.

"Just because you're a wizard-can make things happen-does not mean you are a freak. There are thousands of wizards in the world, Harry. It's perfectly normal. Many people are smart-even brillant-which I highly doubt you are, as you insist on believing in this muggle foolishness. And, lastly, there are so many orphans in this world, Harry. Myself among them. You are not a freak."

"But the Dursley's said-"

"They were wrong. Look at me, Mr. Potter. Am I lying to you?"

Harry studied him for a long minute. He finally let out a deep breath. "No. You're not."

Harry looked at his menu, unsure of what to say. He couldn't make himself focus well enough to read a word.

"Professor…? I'm sorry. About your parents, I mean."

Snape smiled wearily. "Don't worry about it, Potter. It happened a long time ago."

Harry scanned the menu, in earnest now, looking for the cheapest food on it.

"You can get whatever you'd like, you know. Don't worry about expense."

Harry flushed and looked up. The Professor was studying him. "You can read minds now?" He joked feebly.

Snape smiled mysteriously.

"You're kidding! You-" He stopped short, eyes narrowing. Under that carefully blank expression, the man was _laughing_ at him! He knew it!

So, he did the only thing possible in such circumstances.

Elegantly, he crossed his eyes. And stuck out his tongue. 

__

That'll teach him!

Inwardly laughing, Harry uncrossed his eyes when he heard a deep chuckle. 

The Professor stopped immediately, looking shocked.

Harry giggled and hugged his knees to his chest, grinning. 

He was still smiling when the waiter hesitantly approached the table, deeply embroiled in a conversation about the wizarding world. This stuff was _fascinating_. And once Snape had dicovered that he was interested and could truly understand almost everything he said, he had become very enthusiastic. They had already covered Voldemort, the public's reaction to Voldemort, the public's image of him, Harry, and general rules in the wizarding world. There was so much to _learn_…

Harry looked up at the waiter, glanced at Snape, and ordered a salad. Snape glared. 

"I don't think so, Mr. Potter." To the waiter, "As well as the salad, he'll have a turkey sandwich. Do you like toppings, Harry? Oh, never mind. You're an eleven year old boy. Of course you do."

Harry smiled shyly.

"As for myself, I'll have…"

Harry blocked the conversation out as he stared down at the table, tears blurring his vision. He wiped at them angrily.

__

Crying because he got you a sandwich. Get a grip, Harry. 

Harry was vaguely aware of the waiter leaving. 

He spoke softly. "Thank you. For this, for the Dursley's, for my parents. For everything." He looked up, met Snape's eyes. "Thank you."

End Chapter 8.

Okay, the worthless mentality may seem a little out of character, but I'm going with the theory that even though he's smart, he's got a huge blindspot where the Dursley's and his own self-image is concerned. Does that make sense?

A big, gooey, chocolatey brownie to anyone who recognizes Helen's Kitchen! Give you a hint: there are two possible answers. No symbolism here, I just, you know, needed a name for the café and sorta…stole it. *sheepish grin* I'm baaaaad.

To sk8reagle: Thanks. I'd fogotten about that. They would have just walked into the café, talked, and then left. No food. I'm so stupid. *g* 

I'm glad everyone's enjoying the fic. I check religiously pretty much every day for reviews. *groans* I'm pathetic. And a feedback whore. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	5. By Any Other Name

By Any Other Name

After a silent moment that felt like much longer than forever, Harry smiled ruefully and dropped his gaze back to the table, picking at his hands.

He looked up, startled, when the Professor abruptly cleared his throat.

"You're welcome." 

Harry smiled at the man brilliantly, elated. He asked a few more questions about the wizarding world, specifically Hogwarts. Harry listened intently as Snape told him about the rules, layout, and other things in the ancient castle. He stopped the man when he got to the Houses.

"Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They're named after the founders?"

"I would think that would be obvious, Mr. Potter."

Harry mock-glared at him, more accustomed by now to his caustic remarks. He opened his mouth, mind racing for an appropriate retort-

Harry smiled sweetly. Snape looked at him warily.

"Harry."

"Pardon me, Mr. Potter?"

"My name is Harry. Please use it."

"I most certainly will not. I am a Professor at your school. Calling a student by their first name would indicate favoritism."

Harry's smile widened. "School isn't in session. I haven't even officially accepted the invitation to go yet. And if you keep calling me Potter and Mr. Potter, I will be forced to call you Severus." 

The Professor looked like ice. Harry's grin slipped for a minute. He sighed with relief when he saw the flicker of amusement in the man's eyes.

"Very well. Harry." He leaned across the table almost conspiratorially, and said in a low voice, "Be very careful. If you persist in blackmailing teachers you will end up in Slytherin."

"That's a bad thing? I thought…" Harry frowned. "Didn't you say you were the head of Slytherin?"

"Quite. But having you in my House, in Slytherin, would be simply unacceptable."

"Oh," Harry breathed, holding back tears. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell at the stupiduglyslimygreasy_git _who had held his dreams, his emotions, in the palm of his stupiduglyslimygreasygit hand and then smashed them with a two-ton sledgehammer. He had been offered affection, caring, and then this _bastard _had decided to rip it all away. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to cry. _He wanted to hurt him_. 

"I understand." Harry said, trying his best to hide his hurt.

Professor Snape studied the small boy closely. "No, I don't think you do. The press would have a field day. Imagine, the boy who lived ending up in Slytherin. And I don't even want to think about what that Skeeter bitch would publish. Probably decide to inform the world that you'll be the next Dark Lord.

"I, personally, as Head of House, former student, and former Head Boy of Slytherin would be honored if you joined our family.

"And please," Snape smiled slowly. "Call me Severus."

End Chapter 9

Okay, I know that was short. Sorry? *hides*

Please, please tell me if I _ever_ let Snape-or anyone else-get OOC. I've been worried. This _was_ supposed to be my attempt to get back into the sarcastic!Snape mindset, but then my characters started running away with the plot and making unauthorized, emotional rants. I apologize for their behavior. *g* I really did mean to cover more ground with this chapter. *sighs*** **Oh well…

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! There have actually been less lately. I'm not gonna nag at you, but…*gets down on hands and knees* Would begging be okay? *bg* 

To: zaksgirllol- Thanks. I try. *g*

To: Ms. Padfoot-You know, I never really meant to focus this much on Snape, but he sort of pushed his way in, and now I just can _not_ get him out. I really don't mind that much anymore. I think I'm going to keep him. :)

To: Rachel A. Prongs-Oh, good. Glad to know I'm not alone… 

To: Avlyn-Thanks. Always something I love to hear. 

To: ER-Thank you. And I am. I mean, I doubt this is going to be finished any time soon…*g* 

To: fyre-Thanks. It's rare that I get such a long review. All your opinions and suggestions mean a lot to me. Plus-compliments! Gotta love those…*g* 

To: yaaay-Thanks for your review(s). I'm glad you like the story. Actually, I follow Buffy (and Angel) religiously. *g* Never miss an episode. And a Mary Sue -at least my definition of one-is a character that is "perfect." Such as a beautiful but heretofore unknown relative of Harry's who was the real one to stop the killing curse but has gone into hiding, and then suddenly appears at Hogwarts, is more proficient at all the subjects than the professors, is a kick-ass martial artist, and has some special and amazing new power with which she defeats Voldemort easily. *g* Just an example.

To: serapotter-Thanks. I kinda love it too. *giggles pathetically at own stupid joke* I usually update about once a week.

To: sk8reagle-I know, Snape was kinda mean to him, wasn't he? *eg* Hope you like this one!


	6. Houses

Houses

Harry picked at his food absentmindedly. It was good-the best he'd had since…well, ever. Unfortunately, he was so full he couldn't eat another bite. He broke the comfortable silence he and Professor Snape-Severus-had fallen into.

"So…" He looked up to focus on the man in front of him. Okay, he'd thought it had been a comfortable silence. The Professor looked distinctly-

Severus shifted in his seat.

-uncomfortable. Harry frowned. Narrowed his eyes.

__

Why would he be…oh. Oh! Well, duh.

"This is about the name thing, isn't it." Harry's tone was faintly accusing.

Severus visibly started, and glanced up to meet the boy's eyes.

__

Gotcha.

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. P-Harry."

"Yeah, right, _Severus_."

"I have absolutely no objection to being called by my first name."

"Even by me?"

"Even by you."

"Promise?" Harry made sure to insert just the right amount of insecurity and doubt in the word.

Severus looked at him solemnly. "I do."

__

Sucker. That was too easy.

Harry smiled brightly. "Good. Glad we've got that settled. Let's start where we left off, alright? The Houses. Why would Slytherin be "unacceptable" for me?"

Instead of answering him, Severus just stared. And stared some more. Then he started laughing. This time, he made no attempt to curb the rich sound.

"You-you little…you _manipulated_ me!"

Harry's smile slipped into a mischievous grin. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Oh, I think you'll definitely get into Slytherin, whether or not it is acceptable for you to do so."

"Thanks, I think."

The laughter died down. Snape sighed. He adopted a lecturing tone. 

"We'll start with Hufflepuff. The official definition is that they are hard working, patient, loyal, and just. In my experience, however, they are timid, unimaginative, and weak. They give their fabled loyalty to the wrong people, and it rarely extends to more than ten persons. Their sense of justice is very…gentle. If they had it their way, Azkaban would be entirely empty. Fools, the lot of them."

"Oh. Do you think I…"

"No. There is absolutely no chance of you being sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Oh."

Severus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Ravenclaw. Officially the home of the witty, intelligent, and learned. Unofficially: Boring. They are all intelligent, yes, but there's not a bit of common sense in them. They spend all their time studying, competing for the best grades. I've heard 'horror stories' of burned research papers and stolen books. On the few occasions they do forget about studying, most go straight to the infirmary afterwards. Having fun is all very well and good, but very much not worth it when you end up with permanent injuries." 

"That…makes sense."

Dryly. "I'm glad you think so. You do have a small chance of ending up in Ravenclaw. From what I have observed, you are a very intelligent child."

"Thanks, _old man_."

Severus ignored him. "Next, Gryffindor." The professor's voice practically dripped with contempt. 

"I take it you don't like them?"

Snape gave him a what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing-on-the-bottom-of-my-shoe glare. "How_ever_ did you figure that out, Mr. Potter?"

Harry bit his tongue, hard, to keep from sticking it out.

"According to the Sorting Hat-and the public-Gryffindors are brave, daring, and chivalrous. In reality, they are foolhardy, stupidly brave, and impulsive. They have almost no loyalty to their own, and their 'honor' has gotten them killed on more than one occasion." Snape leaned across the table, eyes burning with passion. "Tell me, Harry, if you were on a covert operation, and you needed to slip into a guarded manor silently, what would you do? If you came across a sentry, would you challenge him openly, risking drawing the attention of others, risking your stamina, your life, and the entire mission; or would you kill him 'dishonorably?'" 

"I…guess, I would do whatever I had to do."

"Meaning?"

"Dishonorably." Harry admitted reluctantly.

Severus leaned back, expression triumphant. "There. That's what separates a Slytherin from a Gryffindor. 

End Chapter 10

*sigh* Finally, I got to the Houses. Well, except Slytherin. 

I was reading over chapter nine, and I started to feel really guilty about how short it is. So…chapter ten. Out faster than usual. Hope you like. 

This is my first real attempt to make Harry more manipulative. I'm pretty sure it worked okay, but if not, tell me.

Also, anyone who's in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor? Sorry. Hope I didn't offend anyone. That _was_ Snape talking. He's supposed to be…*cough*…opinionated. I'm a Ravenclaw myself. *g*

Thank you, reveiwers! You're the only reason this is out so soon. I love you! *flutters eyelashes*

To: Apostraphe-Thanks. That's a huge relief. *g* And now I've got a neat explanation for why he can be nice to Harry…

To: rayvern- I'm sorry! Here's more… And I know. I've got to have at least five Slytherin!Harry stories bookmarked.

To: Rachel A. Prongs-Thanks. And sorry. Does this make up for it?

To: Ms. Padfoot-Me too. And…Do you really want me to tell you? *g*

To: ER-Yeah. It's cool. :)

To: MerlinHalliwell-Thanks. Hope you like this too!

To: Avlyn-Thanks. I will. Um. As to the Head Boy thing…I absolutely refuse to believe that someone as intelligent as Snape got passed over for Head Boy. So, in my mind he was co-Head Boy, or got disqualified after a couple of months, or…hey. That could work. He was Head Boy for three months and then got disqualified for the job after he was caught doing wizarding drugs with Lucius. *making this up as I go along* That make sense? *g*

To: BekaJWP-Thanks. And, I'm trying. Everyone's so impatient! :)

To: momma-dar- Thank you. I'm updating. You update your stories too, kay? They're really good.

To: Naomi SilverWolf-Thanks. Here it is! Hope it doesn't disappoint. 

To: notgoingtotellyou-Snape says Harry can't be in Slytherin because of the way the public would take it. Remember the CoS? And his fourth year? After a minute, Sev realizes he doesn't _care_ what the public thinks and takes back his statement. Does that help?

To: fyre-Thanks. I hope this chapter made the Severus thing seem more in character.

To: angelhitoni- Thank you. I'll try!


	7. Murders and Death Eaters

Murders and Death Eaters

"So you don't think I'm going to be Sorted into Gryffindor."

"I don't believe I said _that_, Harry." Snape drawled. He studied the boy. 

Harry drew back a bit under the intense scrutiny, trying not to show his impatience.

"I suppose…there's some chance you might end up in Gryffindor." Snape admitted reluctantly.

Harry frowned. He had been listening carefully to the Professor's descriptions of the Houses. He knew there had to be another side to them. He had learned enough about Severus in the brief time since he had met him to know that he was…opinionated. But still, Gryffindor had seemed like the worst of the Houses. He didn't understand-

Did Severus really think so little of him?

"Your parents were both in Gryffindor." Snape sounded like every word was being painfully pulled through very tightly clenched teeth. "It's not uncommon for a child to go into the same House as his or her parents."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked, excited. 

"We were…acquainted. We didn't exactly move in the same circles."

"Oh." Harry paused.

"Did you like them?"

Snape put his drink down with an audible thump. "Why?"

"Because…I want to know. They were my parents."

Severus paused, collecting his thoughts. "They were good people, Lily and James Potter. They knew what was important. I…respected them."

"But did you like them?"

The Professor sighed. "No. No, I didn't." 

"Oh. Okay."

There was an uncomfortable silence. 

"What about Slytherin?"

"Pardon?"

"You've described all the Houses except Slytherin. The one you keep saying I'm going to end up in. I'm starting to get a little curious."

"Mmm. Slytherin." Snape drew the word out, savoring it. "Home of the ambitious, cunning, and ruthless.

"The world thinks of us as dark, evil. We're the bad eggs. They think we hate muggles, hate Dumbledore. They think we're the most susceptible to Voldemort, which we are, in a way. 

"But most of the time, they're wrong. Ambition is healthy. Ruthlessness is necessary. And cunning is just another form of intelligence.

"Yes, some of the time these things have led us to Voldemort, but we didn't join him because we liked killing, or torture. We joined him because he promised to get us where we wanted to go, and we believed that promise.

"People from other Houses also joined Voldemort, but not as many. Besides, the public needs a scapegoat. What better House is there to label the root of all evil than the House that Voldemort himself was once part of? 

"Of course, there are a few that are the genuine article. Sociopaths who don't give a damn about the general population, who like to torture and hurt and kill. But then, there are people like that from every House. Slytherin does not have a monopoly on murderers."

"Oh." Harry digested that for a moment. "So you were a Death Eater? Wouldn't you hate me then? For hurting Voldemort?" The boy's sideways look at Snape was touched with wariness.

"Don't be stupid, Potter. If I wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead by now." Severus retorted acidly.

"Well, yes, but then you'd go to jail."

"You don't think I'd have the skill to avoid the authorities?" Snape sent him a speculative glance. "I'm hurt."

"No! Of course not! I meant…I'm sure you'd be able to…" Harry sighed, exasperated. "Oh, bloody hell. Are you going to kill me or not?"

Severus' lip curled in amusement. "I think not, Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"Oh. Well, good. That's good."

"I'm glad."

Silence. 

"If it eases your mind to know it, I am no longer a follower of Voldemort. I don't agree with some of his ideas and principles." Severus added carefully.

"Thanks." Harry smiled shyly. "That helps. Sorry for going all paranoid and judgmental back there."

"No, actually, you have a right to be that way. As well as a reason. If you _do _manage to get into Slytherin, you should keep your guard up." Snape sent him a sardonic smirk. "We Slytherins are slimy gits, you know."

Harry's smile brightened. "I'll keep that in mind."

The professor took advantage of the break in the discussion to get the check from the waiter. Harry looked down uncomfortably.

"So, I guess you're going to take me back to the Dursley's now, yeah?"

"No…I told you. You're never going back there again. Remember?"

"Well, yes, but, I didn't think you _meant_ it-"

Snape caught the boys gaze, held it. "I would never lie about something as important as this."

Harry held the man's stare steadily. "I'm not going back." He reiterated, smile growing. 

"You're not going back."

_"Yes!" _Came the shouted reply. 

All eyes turned towards the two. 

Snape smirked.

Harry blushed.

_It doesn't matter. I don't care. This has got to be the best thing that has ever happened to me... if I believed in God, I'd be on my knees right about now…_

End Chapter 11

Well. *Sigh* That chapter's done. The next one won't take so long to get out. Look for it before the weekend's over.

Hope you guys liked it! And, if any of you are worried about Snape being on Voldemort's side, don't be. The only reason he sounded that neutral is so that he can retain his position as spy for Dumbledore.

Reviewers, you are the best. If I had money, I'd give it all to you! *g* Omg, did you see how many I have? Almost 100! *does excited cartwheel* Ouch. I think I sprained something. *smiles*

To: tobytdk-Thanks muchly! And, about the updates…well, I'm trying my best…*g* 

To: arcee-Great! Tell me if you don't like something, kay?

To: Myst4Drgn-Thanks. Mine too. :)

To: The Kuro no Tenshi-Thanks. And, good. I'm glad I got that across.

To: fyre-Thanks for your opinions. Um, about the transition…I tend to have trouble with making time pass by. I end up writing a ten-minute conversation instead of just "ten minutes went by." If you have any suggestions on how I should handle that, they'd really be appreciated… Harry has had some positive contact with adults, namely his teachers at school. However, he has never allowed them to get too close to him. Now he's met another _teacher_ who is offering him what seems to be genuine affection. He's feeling as close to safe with an adult as he's felt since he was left with the Dursleys. Also, he is a little boy, and even if he is beaten, bent, and a little shabby around the edges, he is _not _broken. Like anyone else who has suffered something terrible, sometimes he forgets, and allows himself to just be himself. Btw-thanks for the reminder about the injuries. *****g***** I had almost forgotten. 

To: momma-dar-Thank you. Encouraging feedback is always a good thing. *g*

To: Lady Lestrange-Thanks. Snape _is_ going to visit the Dursleys soon. It should be interesting. *eg* The whole storyline is pretty much "Harry gets into Slytherin." So I don't think you have to worry. :)

To: rebecca-Thanks! Compliments good. *g*

To: reanne080-Thanks. *g* Sev is one of my favorite HP people. I always thought that he and Harry should be friends…

To: Rachel A. Prongs-Harry's not going to be (too) prejudiced. But, you know, he was prejudiced in the book as well, so I don't think this is too OOC… And, about the killing thing-you're right. But, this is _Snape_ talking, and also…what if it was someone like Ron? 'Cause I just can't see him doing that. Hermione, Harry, _Neville _yes. Ron, no. *makes puzzled face* Huh.

To: Ms. Padfoot-Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I, personally, like the teasing relationship they have. But, on the other hand, I'm always waiting for someone to go, "Oh, my god. That is so pathetically not funny. Snape wouldn't _say _that!" Y'know? ;)

To: Avlyn-Lol. Well, he's trying his best… Thanks.

To: Melissa Lupin-Thanks. Glad you like it. *g*

To: Naomi SilverWolf-Thank you. I think so too. *g*

To: notgoingtotellyou-Good. No problem. I love answering questions, in case you didn't notice. *g* Thank you!

To: sk8reagle-Thanks…And, I know. I hate that. I'm right in the middle of this really good fic, and then when I try to go to the next chapter-*clenches fists* Don't you just hate that?

To: FireChild3-Thanks. I try. *g* And…I try. *pouts*

To: rayvern-sorry! *defensively* And he'll be in Slytherin later. I still have to go through living arrangements, revenge on the Dursleys, Diagon Alley, the train, and the Sorting. *sigh* It'll be a while. :)


	8. Learning

Learning

Harry pushed the window down and leaned out. He didn't like the way Severus had been looking at him since he had tripped and fallen on the way out of the restaurant. He knew the man was going to be asking questions soon. And he didn't want to lie to him. He _liked_ Severus. Besides, the boy had a feeling that Snape wouldn't be fooled. Couldn't be fooled. Not by him, at least. Not yet.

It wasn't like he was ashamed of being abused…delete that, actually, he was. Because he couldn't help thinking that he sort of deserved the abuse, that it was something he had done, even after what Severus had said. After all it wasn't like Snape knew him, _or_ what he was going through. When he wasn't thinking like that, he was thinking that he should have stopped it somehow. But he hadn't. He had done nothing. Hadn't run away, hadn't told the authorities-he conveniently forgot the one time he had told a teacher-and wasn't that sort of like accepting it? And, yes, he was aware of how truly screwed-up that point of view was. He had read enough books on the subject to know.

__

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Also know as Freak, the Boy Who Lived in a Cupboard, who Couldn't Even Save Himself. Pathetic.

No one else was going to see him as anything other than the famous god-like being who had defeated Voldemort as a baby. 

He wondered if the Headmaster would let him change his name.

* * * * * 

The car ride had been made in silence.

They had finally stopped at a small little store at the corner of two streets Harry didn't recognize.

Harry got out of the car, stumbling a little. His muscles screamed, in agony. He did his best to shrug it off. He was used to it. This was actually the most severe punishment he had gotten since two weeks ago, when his Aunt had found that huge spider on her bed. That hadn't been fun. But still, it had been worth it. 

Harry grinned in the almost darkness.

He hadn't consciously made that spider crawl up to Petunia's bed, but he was pretty sure that he had still done it. Especially once he recognized it as a spider exclusive to Africa. 

Things happened around him sometimes, not as often as before he had the power mostly under control, but they still happened.

The Professor's mouth tightened as he watched Harry rub at his bruises. He said nothing.

Harry slipped through the door Severus held open for him, murmured "thank you" quietly, lifted his eyes, looked around-

And stopped.

__

Wow.

The place was _huge. _Stacks and stacks of books piled up in shelves, against walls, on the floor. Some neatly organized, some…really not.

His fingers itched. He wanted to look at them, touch them. 

Severus was talking to some guy. Pretty old. Well, not really. He looked somewhere in his late thirties. Older than Severus. He caught a few words-_new_ and _potions_ and _genius_ and _bastard_ and _Hogwarts_ and _Potter_. Nothing interesting. 

The boy wandered off, examining the books. The titles were all things he had heard about from Severus-and some things he had never imagined. He really wanted to buy something. Unfortunately, he didn't have any money. He browsed through the shelves, pulling some out and carrying them with him as he searched. When the pile got so large he couldn't hold it anymore, he carefully dropped them on a nearby table. 

He looked down.

He had collected a lot. "_Defeating the Darkness_," "_Helpful Hexes_," "_Beginning, Intermediate, and Advanced Charms_," "_The Grimoire of Dark Curses_," "_304 Poisonous Potions_," "_Vampyr_," "_Herbology: Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Your Backyard_," "_Expecting the Unexpected_," "_A Study of the Wizarding World-From Ancient Times to the Present_," "_The Art of Becoming an Animagus_," "_Transfiguring the World_," "_Werewolves, Unicorns, and More_," "_Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail's guide to Advanced Pranking_," "_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord_," "_Arithmancy-More Than Adding and Subtracting_," "_Deciphering the Undecipherable_," "_Hogwarts, A History_," "_So You Want to Be a Dueler_," "_Healing: A Collection of Cures_," "_Remaining Unseen_," "_The Art of Disguise_," "_Composition of Spells,_" "_Diary of Salazar Slytherin_," and "_Theories On and Use Of Wandless Magic_." 

Harry sighed. There was no way he'd be able to read those here. And also, now that he thought about it, he didn't see a way that he could buy _any_ schoolbooks. It was depressing. 

__

Oh well, I'm sure they have a library.

He studied the books once more. He hadn't seen any kind of robbery detector on the door. Maybe he could…steal one or two? But no, there was probably some kind of magic thing to keep people from taking stuff.

Harry thought. Maybe he could convince Severus to buy that "_Diary of Salazar Slytherin_?" He did say that he was in Slytherin House. And then Harry could borrow it. 

He really wanted to keep it to himself, though. The strangely shaped letters…attracted him. The snakes along the binding seemed so _alive._ He almost felt that if he listened hard enough, he could hear them hissing at him. It was weird. 

"I see you found something to occupy your time." Came the rich voice of Professor Snape.

Harry jumped about a foot.

"Severus! Um, hi."

A man, the same man Severus had been talking to earlier, was coming up behind the boy. He made a startled sound when he heard Harry's reply. "Severus?" he mouthed silently to Snape. 

The Professor glared.

Harry's eyes grew huge and he rushed to explain himself. 

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just looking. At the books. They're interesting. I know I can't get any. I-I just…I wasn't doing anything wrong. I…was I?"

"Of course not, Harry." Snape's voice was as soothing as he could make it. "You weren't doing anything wrong. I wasn't angry with you. I promise. Actually, I'm quite impressed by your initiative. Most children your age try their very best to stay away from books. Although, I am slightly puzzled. Why couldn't you purchase any of these items?"

Harry gave him an oh-my-god-how-stupid-_are_-you? look. "Because I don't have any money."

Snape smirked. "Now, whoever told you that?"

End Chapter 12

Okay, I hope this part brought back some of the abused!Harry persona. As several people pointed out to me, he's not going to heal in one day. At least I can ditch the physical injuries once I get to Madame Pomfrey. I keep forgetting the stupid things. *****g***** And, now I'm starting to wonder about the names. Pomfrey, Sprout, Vector, _Moody…_JKR likes to be symbolic, huh?

Also, you might want to actually read all the book titles. They might be kind of surprising. Plus, they're going to explain a lot of the things Harry can do once he gets to Hogwarts. He' a surprising kid. And remember, he _likes _to read. :)

Thank you to my five reviewers. *pouts* I think I'm not popular anymore! Anyway, I love you, and thanks. *hugs*

To: Rachel A. Prongs-I know. I'm hoping I'll do an okay job with the mostly new characters and the new parts of characters, but I'm kinda insecure. This _is _my first fic. I'm sorta still figuring it out. *g*

To: rayvern-Oh! You bloodthirsty naughty thing! *giggles gleefully* Yeah…we're gonna have lotsa fun…

To: Avlyn-lol. Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

To: rebma-Yay! More compliments! *****g* I'll try. Hope you liked this chapter too…

To: Min-Thank you. And the notice was really no problem. I'll try. :)


	9. Autographs and Obliviations

Autographs and Obliviations

Harry stared at Snape in surprise. "What? You mean I…"

"Have money. Yes. Quite a lot of it, actually. The Potter family is a very old one; they've accumulated a fortune. And, of course, your mother was anything but unproductive. I'm sure she and your father contributed more than a bit." Severus sounded amused at the boy's obvious astonishment.

Harry's brow furrowed. "But, the Dursleys, they said…oh. They lied. Well, duh. They do that. Okay."

Harry grinned suddenly. "This is so cool! So, I can buy things? Like-books and clothes and pens and things?"

Harry hurriedly took an inventory of all the stuff he had always wanted to get. He frowned. "What happens when the money runs out? It's not like I can support myself now…"

Severus looked like he was on the verge of rolling his eyes. "Harry. You're rich. You could buy all of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade _and_ still have enough money to last you five hundred years without ever doing a day of work. Are you starting to understand?"

The boy's eyes were very, very big and very, very round. "Wow," he breathed out quietly. He gestured to the table. "So, these books, I can…?"

There was a quiet cough from behind him. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe I can help you there. I'm Zach Trentin, the owner of this fine establishment."

Harry whirled around to face the stranger. He hated it when people snuck up on him.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Harry. Um, actually," the man stopped for a second, fidgeting, and then started talking more quickly. "Could I have your autograph? It's just that-well, I have a son who's at that age, y'know? He'd love me forever if I gave-"

"Whoa. Stop. Autograph? As in signature? You're joking, right? I mean, why would you want that from me?"

The man looked-Harry narrowed his eyes. He was _blushing_. 

"I-I told you, my son…"

"No, I meant, why would your son want my autograph?"

Trentin looked distinctly relieved. "Oh. Well, you _are _the savior of the wizarding world. I imagine quite a lot of people will be wanting autographs."

Harry felt trapped. 

__

Honestly. Autographs. From me. This is so stupid.

"O-Okay. I guess that would be okay."

Trentin smiled brightly. "Great! Um, you can sign here, to "Zach," please-"

"Wait, I thought…didn't you say it was for your son?"

The man's smile faltered for a second before returning. "Well, yes, but his name is Zach too."

"Oh. All right." Harry thought the explanation was a little suspicious, but he didn't question it.

He glanced over surreptitiously at Snape and saw the Professor stifling a laugh. 

He ground his teeth. Slowly.

This was so not funny.

After he had finished, a thought occurred to him. "Wait, I may have money, but I don't have any _here_. These books…is there any way I could sort of…borrow them for now and pay you back later?" Harry put on his best wide-eyed-innocent expression.

"That won't be necessary." Interjected the smooth voice of Professor Snape. "_I'll_ buy the books. You can pay me back once we get to Gringotts."

"Gringotts? The bank? That's where the money is?"

"Where else would it be? Of course Gringotts."

"Oh. You don't have to-"

"I want to. I'm not going to go bankrupt from buying a few, "he paused, looking down at the pile, "Or more than a few books." 

"Kay. Thanks." Harry smiled shyly. 

He started carefully piling the books up in his arms again, jumping slightly when Severus and Trentin came over to help. They moved over to the check out counter by the entrance.

* * * * *

Harry watched as Trentin rang up the books. His look became puzzled as he heard-

"All right, that will be one galleon and three sickles."

There was still a book left.

"Mr. Trentin? You forgot one." He pushed the _Diary _across the counter.

"What? No, I didn't."

"Yes you did." The boy picked the small book up and waved it in front of the man's face. "It's right here."

"Oh. Yes…I…must have missed that one." Trentin was clearly bewildered.

He added the price to the total and frowned. He glanced at the cover. "What language is this?"

"Um. English. I would think. I mean, I can read it, and it's not Latin or French, so…it has to be English." Harry was unaccountably nervous. He didn't understand it.

"This is definitely not English. It looks-well, _I've_ certainly never seen anything like it."

He handed the book to Severus. "What about you? Recognize it?"

Snape studied the _Diary_ intently. "I believe so, yes. It looks like a very ancient form of Parseltongue." His eyes abruptly moved to focus fiercely on Harry. "And you say you can read this?"

"Well, yeah. And…it's not parseltongue. Is that how you say it? I've never even heard of that language. There's no way I would be able to read it."

Snape ignored him. "How…interesting. You're a Parselmouth."

The Professor's black eyes glittered with something Harry couldn't name. He turned to Trentin. Pulled out a wooden stick.

"Obliviate."

"All right, that will be one galleon and three sickles." Trentin said.

"Thank you, Zach. I'll see you next month?"

"That's right. Oh, and you'll need to resubscribe to _Potions Weekly_ soon."

"All right, I will. If that's all…?"

Trentin smiled warmly. "It is. Goodbye Severus. Hope I see you around here again, Harry!" 

The boy cast a sidelong glance at Severus and followed him to the back of the store. He was close to bursting with curiosity. What had Snape done? What was a Parselmouth? What was that stick thing? 

He didn't say a word. He had a feeling that wouldn't be a wise move right now.

Snape took the stick out again, muttered a few words, and a book materialized out of thin air. Harry took a step back, startled.

"Severus…what…?"

"It's a portkey. We touch it, it takes us to Hogwarts."

"Oh. Okay." He cast a sidelong glance at the Professor. "You _are _going to explain what happened a few minutes ago, yes?"

"After we get to the school."

"Alright." Harry took a deep breath. "Let's get on with it, then."

Harry carefully reached out to touch the book-

-and the world dropped out from under his feet.

End Chapter 13

Next, we've got the meeting with Dumbledore! I'm so excited…

Anyway, hope you liked that chapter. And, no, the bookman will not be a recurring character. We _might_ see him again, but it's definitely not likely. He was just there to further some of the plot.

Um, also, I won't be able to update for about two weeks. Sorry, guys. I'll try to write an extra-long chapter after to make up for it?

Thank you reviewers! Just seeing that someone's left me a review gives me this warm, fuzzy feeling. It's great. *g*

To: rayvern-Thanks. It took me a while to think them up. ;)

To: Rachel A. Prongs-Oh, good. Thanks. Glad to know I'm not alone. *g* I was actually gonna make Hermione a Ravenclaw, but I've been wavering lately. Maybe I'll put her in Gryffindor after all. But…if you're hinting towards an H/Hr 'ship…I can't. I'm sorry. It's too much like incest to me. And while I can sometimes read a well written- *coughs and blushes* Um, I think I'm gonna shut up now. :)

To: Avlyn-Sorry, no. Don't think Remus is gonna be in this fic. Mostly 'cause I like Snape better. Don't get me wrong-I love Remus. But…*sighs* I want Snape to be the primary care and affection giver to Harry. Lupin would ruin that. He's too…nice. *smiles*

To: rebma-lol. Yeah, that should be fun, huh? The reading's gonna be there pretty much constantly throughout the fic-so you don't have to worry about that. And…well, I don't want Harry to be _too _withdrawn. I mean, he's Harry. *g*

To: Mixmaster DJ-I will. I did. Thanks. :)

To: Fage of Hyren-Sorry! *grins* Thanks, I'll try.

To: Angie-Thank you. And, I'm doing the best I can. ;)

To: momma-dar-I'm glad. And…thanks.

To: arcee-Hope this answered your question. And, good. *g*

To: reanne080-Thanks. Yeah, I always liked that too. I saw it in a few other fics and fell in love with the idea.

To: Silver Angel-I'm glad you like it. I'll try to keep up the Snape-ness. *g*

To: Lady Lestrange-Thank you. And, yeah, it did. :)

To: Ian-lol. Ideas are good. However, I think a basilisk might be a little too…exotic for Harry. He likes to keep a low profile. The Dark Arts and Slytherin stuff-well, yeah. That's pretty much gonna happen. *g*

To: Sk8reagle-I know, I know, I'm the most popular author around. *flicks hair behind shoulder extravagantly* And I don't mind, really. Well, not that much. :)

To: candledot-Thanks. Lol about the marriage. It might be cool to see what would happen if either Sev or Harry got mad. Cool in an evil way, but…Hmmm…*taps chin thoughtfully*

To: Skull Bearer-Lol. And…thanks. Cool name, btw. Terry Brooks? Feel free to yell at me if I'm wrong. *g*


	10. Senile Old Men and Other Weird Things

Senile Old Men and Other Weird Things

He fell.

Crashed to the carpeted floor. His injuries were screaming to be heard, and he felt dizzy. Harry cursed under his breath. This couldn't last much longer. His injuries usually healed much faster than normal people's-especially when he gave the healing a little freakish boost. He knew he would get better even faster this time. The meal he had eaten earlier with Severus was huge by his usual standards. It would definitely help to rebuild his strength.

He carefully began to push himself to his feet. Looked up and stumbled back down to the floor in surprise.

Severus stood over him, hand outstretched. He looked concerned.

"Harry, are you all right? Portkeys sometimes cause dizziness, disorientation." The professor scrutinized his face, noting the pain the boy was doing his best to conceal. 

There was a short pause. Harry gathered his thoughts.

"I take the question back. Clearly, you are very _not_ all right. Perhaps the more appropriate question would be: do you need immediate medical attention?"

"What? Of course not." The boy retorted, alarmed. Doctors and nurses were so nosy, always asking questions. Telling the truth was Not Allowed.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken from the…" He struggled to remember the word. "…the portkey." He gave the skeptical professor his brightest smile, carefully free from all pain. He rolled his eyes. 

"Honestly, you adults are too overprotective." It was a word he had use Dudley use once, talking to his parents. He had wanted to go somewhere alone with his friend Piers-the city? Harry couldn't remember. Personally, he thought it was a very big word for his cousin. He'd never had the chance to use it before. It felt good.

Severus let it go. For now.

Harry inwardly sighed in relief, and took the opportunity to look around. He was in a big room, tastefully decorated in black, silver, green, and white. Warm mahogany bookshelves lined the walls, matching the wooden tables. Squishy leather and velvet couches, chairs, and pillows were scattered throughout the room, along with a lone rocking chair. There were four doors, one on each wall. Harry wondered where they went.

The thought was fleeting as his gaze returned to the bookshelves.

Snape smirked, taking in the boy's rapt expression. "Just a few of my favorites. The rest are back at the manor."

Harry turned awestruck eyes on Severus. "_More_?" 

He subtly began sidling closer to the fascinating books.

The Professor gave a slight laugh. "I don't think so, Potter. You can look at them later."

He moved forward and pulled the boy back, too quickly for the distracted Harry to flinch away.

"Leave the books you bought here. We need to talk to the Headmaster."

Harry obediently dropped the books on a nearby table and followed him out of the room.

* * * * *

Harry ducked under Snape's arm as they entered the stony corridor.

They had already gone through a neat, elegant room that Severus referred to as his "receiving" room. Harry thought it rather looked like a sitting room or parlor, especially after the Professor's comment that he almost never went into it unless he had guests.

Next they had gone into a smaller room, the Snape's office-

"Some of the older and more…adventurous students think I sleep in here-mostly because I _always_ catch them when they try to sneak in here and steal potions ingredients. What they don't know is that I have an alarm I can hear both in this office and in my rooms that goes off when an unauthorized person enters."

Harry had decided he'd file that information away for future consideration.

-and through the larger room with the desks. The boy assumed it was the classroom. Severus hadn't said anything.

Now he followed behind the man, doing his best to keep up. It wasn't working very well. Snape didn't just walk, he stalked. Quickly. Gracefully. Elegantly. Faster than a truck going at sixty damn miles per hour. This had to stop. Harry gulped in a little more air.

"Severus? Could you maybe slow down…just a little bit?"

Snape cast him a puzzled glance, and then comprehension washed over his face-along with a little bit of guilt.

"Of course, Harry." Then, grudgingly, "I'm sorry."

"S'okay." Harry tried on a smile. It fit. "You've got longer legs than me. Most people do."

Once the Professor had slowed down, Harry surreptitiously glanced around. 

Suddenly, he froze, staring at a painting.

"What?" The woman smoothed down her pink dress self-consciously. "Portraits can have weight problems too, you know. And…well, if I'm a bit large, you're downright anorexic!"

The boy gaped.

"Well? What is it?" She sniffed, offended. The child was getting on her last nerve! She was quite ready to leave her painting and go visit her friend Marissa. She'd certainly want to hear about That Rude Boy Who Had Stared At Her In The Headmaster's Corridor. 

"Um, I'm very sorry if I've offended you, but…did you just talk?"

Snape looked like he was settling down to watch a show. The only thing he was missing was the popcorn.

"Did I just-oh." The woman seemed to calm down a little bit. "Are you a muggleborn, dearie?"

"I-I was raised by muggles, but my parents were wizards." He became more confident at her sympathetic expression. "They died a long time ago."

The portrait gasped. "Oh, my poor child…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I don't really remember them that much." He gave a sad little shrug, and did his best to recall in detail his last beating. When he shyly raised his poor little eyes to the painting, they were tearful.

"Well, you just tell me if you have any trouble here, alright? You get lost, someone's picking on you…you just tell me and the Paintings of Hogwarts will teach them a lesson they won't forget!" She seemed quite fierce.

Harry almost smiled in spite of himself. 

"Do all the paintings in Hogwarts talk?" He was genuinely curious.

"Yes, all wizarding portraits do-unless they can't talk, like if they're mute or an animal."

"Oh." Harry gave himself a minute to digest that. "Huh. That's interesting." He grinned. "Are they all as nice as you?"

"Of course not! Some of them are quite horrid." She shared a conspiratorial smile with the boy.

"Do you have a name?"

"Do you?"

Harry flushed. "Sorry. Um, it's Harry." 

"Nice to meet you, Harry. You're such a polite boy. None of my children have asked my name in…oh…decades. I'm Janice."

Severus walked over to Harry quickly, evidently getting impatient. "Yes, well, terribly sorry we can't stay to chat longer, _Janice,_ but we really do have to go to talk to the Headmaster."

She gave him a tentative smile. "Severus! I didn't see you there." 

He glared. 

Her smile faltered. "You're not still holding a grudge after all these years, are you?"

He glared.

"Right, then. Better go off to the Headmaster, Harry, it was nice meeting you, hope to see you…um…again…" 

Harry gasped as she fled from the portrait, leaving it empty.

Snape sighed, exasperated, and set off down the hall again.

They stopped at an extremely large and ugly stone gargoyle a few doors down.

Harry stared at it apprehensively, almost expecting it to start talking to him.

Severus smirked, and said something about chocolate.

"Huh?" Harry watched in shock as the gargoyle moved aside and the wall behind it split in two to reveal something that looked very much like a muggle escalator.

He and Snape stepped onto it, and it brought them to an oak door.

The Professor knocked sharply.

The door opened and Harry stepped closer to Snape. He looked around.

__

Oh. My. God. 

The room was beyond words.

It was circular, with a lot of weird…well, _things_ scattered around. He couldn't figure out what they were. There were tons of paintings-all of really old people. Odd. There was also a huge claw-footed desk, and behind it a shelf supporting a shabby pointed hat. 

He circled slowly, taking everything in, and noticed a beautiful gold and red bird by the door.

Harry stepped back behind Severus as another door opened and a very old man walked into the room.

He fought to keep from scowling when the man smiled kindly at him. His blue eyes were twinkling. It was creepy.

"Hello there, you must be Harry. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, young man."

Harry hated it when people were condescending. 

The old guy-Headmaster Dumbledore?-gave Snape a mildly curious glance. "I must admit, however, I am confused. Professor Snape was not instructed to bring you to Hogwarts."

The boy tensed. He had known this was too good to be true.

Severus quickly replied. "Albus, I think we need to talk-in private, please."

"Alright, Severus. Harry, feel free to make yourself at home here until we get back. The lemon drops in that bowl are quite excellent, if I do say so myself." 

__

Um, sure. Oooookay.

He investigated the room until Severus and the Headmaster got back. There really wasn't anything that interesting in it. At least, he didn't think there was. He still couldn't figure out what most of the things were.

Harry looked up as the two men entered the room. Severus came around to stand protectively behind him. 

Dumbledore's eyes were missing their twinkle. "Harry, I am so sorry. I swear, if I had known, I would have had you removed from there immediately."

Okay, now Harry was confused. What the hell was the Headmaster talking about?

"Huh?" Came his dignified response.

"The Dursley's. You'll be removed from there right away, of course. You have to believe me, I had no idea." 

"Okay, I believe you." Humor the old man. Still don't know what he's talking about.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I had thought about sending you to an orphanage, but Severus convinced me that wouldn't work out." 

Harry shot a grateful look at the Professor.

"Maybe you should stay with the Weasley's for the next month, until school begins. I believe that have a son about your age."

Stay with people he didn't know? Another child-likely to bully and make fun of him as Dudley had? Harry didn't think so.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are there any other options?"

"Well…" The Headmaster looked like he was calculating the answer to some incredibly complicated equation in his head. "You certainly can't stay in the school. I'm sure almost any wizarding family would be willing to take you in, but the Weasley's are the people I recommend." He popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Really, you'll like them. Couldn't find a nicer family anywhere."

Inwardly, Harry squirmed. He didn't want nice. He didn't want to be "taken in." He wanted safe. 

He wanted Severus.

"What about the Professors?" He decided going for the more obvious approach wouldn't hurt. After all, subtle definitely wasn't getting through to the Headmaster. 

He felt Severus stiffen slightly behind him.

"The Professors?" Dumbledore sounded puzzled. "Most of them are away on vacation. They won't be back until two weeks before the term starts."

__

Oh, my god, how clueless can a person be?

Snape sighed. Cleared his throat. "If Mr. Potter prefers to, he may stay with me."

The boy whirled around. "Really? That would be so cool!" He grinned widely. "Thanks Severus." 

He impulsively leaned forward and gave Snape a hug. The Professor rather awkwardly patted his back.

Dumbledore stifled a laugh. Severus glared at him.

"All right, then." The Headmaster's voice was scarily cheerful. "That's settled. Harry, you will reside with Professor Snape when not at Hogwarts."

"Kay." Harry worked on toning down his smile. Maybe the Headmaster wasn't so bad after all.

"However, you will be spending the night here, in the hospital wing, so Madame Pomfrey can keep an eye on you after healing your injuries." 

Scratch that. Hate. Dumbledore.

Harry allowed himself to be brought down to the hospital wing, protesting until Severus threatened to rescind the boy's invitation to stay with him. He was immediately silent, and submitted to Madame Pomfrey's examination without complaint.

She fussed at and scolded him, and yelled loudly at his absent relatives. Harry didn't like her that much. She was too melodramatic.

His last thought before falling into sleep was about how comfortable his soft, squishy bed felt…

End Chapter 14

So, you guys like? I think that was my longest chapter ever. And, um, sorry for taking so long with the update? I'll do better, I swear! *g*

Kay, so, a few things. In my opinion, Sev is rich. As rich as Harry. Which is why he has a manor. Y'know, just in case anyone was wondering. :) Also, that portrait? That was the Fat Lady from the Gryffindor common room.

I hope my Dumbledore is in character, but I'm pretty sure he's not…help?

I'm thinking about squishing every ten chapters together into one chapter. It'd probably make things easier for the readers. Any opinions?

Reviewers-Thank you. I'm giving you all one hundred pieces of cyber-chocolate! And maybe, if you're good, some chocolate covered strawberries. Chocolate is pretty much my religion, so I hope you guys realize how huge the sacrifice I'm making really is. *g*

To: Avlyn-Thanks, and yeah, while confused!Harry is adorable, I would probably confuse myself, too. 'Sides, I'm trying to stay as true to the book as I can. 

To: rayvern-lol, and thanks. Um, you know…Slytherin stuff. Like spells and personal opinions and…stuff.

To: angelhitomi-Thank you, hope you like the new part!

To: Fallen Dragon-Thanks, and, well, I try. It doesn't work that well, but…I try. *g*

To: Ms. Padfoot-lol. I know, I hate when it does that. And I've got a Harry, Snape fixations, too. They're my favorite characters.

To: Rachel A. Prongs-Good. And it won't be slash. Well, not unless I write a sequel to this. And then a sequel to that. And then a sequel to the sequel to the sequel. Um, that means, if I extend this to cover his fourth year, it will be slash. But otherwise, not.

To: fyre-lol. I'm glad. I spent some time thinking those titles up. *g* Okay, thanks. That helps. And, I'll definitely at least _try_ to make them 3-d. Don't know how well I'll actually do, but don't I get points for trying? :)

To: ryleeblack-Thanks. And, hope I covered _some_ kind of portkey reaction.

To: john-Glad you liked it. Compliments are always good. ;)

To: Skull Bearer-lol. I liked…Morgan, I think his name was? Um, well, anyway…*g* I'm trying, and thanks.

To: candledot-lol. Thanks. Hope I can live up to your expectations…

To: arcee-Good, and thanks. *g*

To: Ian-lol. Um, Harry is just turning eleven. 

To: Silver Ice-Hmm, I'm not sure. I've considered it, but it is against the rules, and a lot of other authors have done it…then again, I love parselmouth!Harry, so…I dunno…

To: Calen-lol. You think he's disrespectful? :)

To: Mikee-Good, and thank you. Hope you like this part too.

To: Rhiannon-lol. Yeah, me too. And, Sev's one of my favorite characters, so…

To: White Rider-Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.


	11. Served Cold

Served Cold

*Severus' POV*

Dumbledore was absolutely infuriating. It was a good thing for him that Severus loved the old man, or he would have throttled him a long, _long _time ago. It's still one of his favorite fantasies. It's below the one about Voldemort and the Crucio in his dungeons, Lucius with the Crucio in Malfoy Manor, and Potter with the knives at the Shrieking Shack; but it's still up there.

He's just-just…_God_. 

The soon-to-be-dead Headmaster was lecturing Severus on the responsibilities of looking after a child. He tried to point out to the man that he did it every single damn year in this very school, but he just ran over Severus in a typically Dumbledore fashion. 

Severus had to stop himself from sighing and shifting in his chair. Now the Headmaster was onto the Harry-needs-special-care-and-lots-of-love spiel.

Yes Albus, I know.

But he really is a special case and a victim and _Harry Potter_ and am I really sure I want to do this?

Yes Albus, I am. 

It's not _Severus' _fault the frustrating child somehow managed to worm himself into his affections. The child had gotten him feeling…oh, god, he can't even think it…_paternal_. Severus took a deep breath and forced down a shudder. This was so embarrassing. He should never have agreed to take the child in.

He was just so vulnerable and timid and fragile that Severus couldn't leave him to people who didn't know what he was going through and wouldn't be able to make it better. The boy reminded Severus of himself and he hated it. No child should have to experience what he had. He wanted so badly to help Harry, to make him into the smiling, happy, mischievous child that he'd seen small glimpses of. That was how he should have been. Severus want to give him his childhood back, and, in a way, give himself one as well.

He was so going to fuck this up. 

* * * * *

The Professor swept into his chambers, bone-tired. Potter had been tremendously hard to deal with. He had to practically force the boy to stay still while Poppy examined him. 

He shook his head, finding himself sitting in a chair with a glass of brandy in hand. Now how had that happened?

She had said there were signs of long-term abuse and malnutrition, as well as the more obvious-and very serious-physical injuries. Most of the bones in the boy's body showed signs of old breaks, often more than one.

Breathe, Severus. Breathe.

It was no use. He could feel the anger rising. He wanted to hurt them. How _dare _those muggles hurt a child as sweet as Harry! How fucking _dare _they!

Severus downed another glass of the alcohol and found himself getting slightly dizzy as he abruptly stood up. Oh, yes. He remembered now. That was the one Lucius gave him at a Christmas party...was it three years ago? No matter. He wouldn't put it past the arrogant bastard to have ordered the strongest stuff he could find. 

That had to be why he was so-tipsy. He wasn't drunk. Really, he wasn't. Just tipsy. Right. Severus staggered over to his potions cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. 

Sober-up potion. Just what he needed. 

The Professor squinted at the words on the label a little. It was strange, they seemed…blurry. Huh.

He quickly gulped down the liquid.

Now, that was more like it. He felt empowered, refreshed, not tired at all. Unfortunately, he still felt…tipsy. 

Damn. 

He looked back at the bottle. 

Well, this was just bloody wonderful. Perfect, really. He had managed to combine alcohol and a Pepper-up potion. 

So, what's a drunk, barely-thirty-year-old, hyper wizard supposed to do with a bit of free time?

Severus grinned slowly, almost viciously.

Revenge. Yeah, revenge sounded pretty good just about now. Who first…he started rummaging through a desk, the one with his revenge drawer. It held all his notes about the people he needed to hurt, and of course, the List.

The List was a very long scroll of parchment detailing the people he wanted to get back at, in order of the greatest offence to the least. For some reason, he only took it out after he had consumed some kind of alcohol.

His sober self wasn't any fun. He could remember several occasions where he had tried to destroy the List. But really, that didn't make sense. The List was a good thing. It helped him to stay organized.

He was glad the protective spells he had put on the thing were still holding after ten years. 

He'd have to hide the copy at home once Harry got there. Children could be much too inquisitive. Severus didn't even want to think about his reaction. He'd probably be shocked. Scared.

He flicked through the List. His mind was drawn back to Harry. 

Harry.

And his relatives.

Severus' students would have been shocked at the genuine, anticipatory smile on his face as he briskly put the papers back into their proper place. 

He had just gotten such a…_lovely _idea.

He also couldn't believe he had used the word lovely, even to himself. 

He must be more drunk than he had thought.

Severus opened a secret compartment in a secret compartment in a concealed cabinet, and contemplated his Death Eater robes and mask.

He hated them. He hated what they stood for. However, tonight they would be very useful. 

He could feel a sinister grin creeping over his lips as he slowly put on the clothing he hadn't worn in ten years.

Yes. They would be absolutely perfect for tonight.

* * * * * 

He arrived at Privet Drive a few minutes later.

Severus took a minute to reorient himself. Maybe apparating while drunk hadn't been such a good idea. He shrugged. He had done it all the time when he was younger, but hadn't had much practice lately. Actually, no practice. It had been quite a while since he had last been intoxicated. He seemed to remember that little…episode…ending with Minerva's underwear appearing in the Great Hall. An utterly juvenile prank that had gotten almost all the ladies at Hogwarts angry with him, but still…

He grinned, remembering the look on his former Professor's face. 

Priceless.

He mentally shook himself. Dursleys. Harry. Hurt. 

Severus' lips curled into a silent snarl.

Past time those abusive muggle bastards got what they deserved.

He quietly unlocked the door with a spell and entered the house.

He closed it again with a quiet click. Slowly paced through the first floor, examining his surroundings. Severus pushed down his emotions, the effects of the alcohol. He couldn't let that interfere with this. Nothing was going to interfere with this.

He hissed angrily when he opened a random cupboard and saw that it contained a makeshift bed and a blanket. Unacceptable. Completely unacceptable.

The professor swept up the stairs, making no effort to disguise the sound of his movements. He stopped at one of the four doors and listened hard. He couldn't hear anything. No one had woken up. 

Stupid muggles.

He smiled as he opened the door.

* * * * * 

Severus shivered; stepping onto the road that led to Hogwarts. He'd needed some fresh air before going back to the school.

It was done. Finished.

He hadn't done anything elaborate. No reflected pain spells, no karma-ish 'what goes around comes around.'

What he'd done was take the Dursleys' son away. Dudley wouldn't remember them. Ever.

He knew a nice muggle family that had wanted a child for years. Severus had given Dudley to them.

It was petty, vindictive, and vicious. The two parents would be heartbroken once they found out. 

He was glad. He needed another drink. He wanted to throw up.

The boy would be better off. The Dursleys might not have been abusing him the same way they abused Harry, but they were still abusing him. 

Severus doubted they did it consciously. It didn't matter.

He wasn't sure what his main goal had been anymore. Hurt the two older Dursleys or help the son.

He hoped Dudley and his new family could be happy together. Maybe they could even get rid of his bratty and fatty-ness. 

He wasn't really counting on it.

End Chapter 15

Hey. 

I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. RL has been a nightmare. And so has Sev. He wouldn't cooperate at all. I just-I'm bad at him. I can't do a good Sev-voice. It's disappointing. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it's the best I've been able to come up with. Sorry. *g*

To any people who wanted more explicit Dursley torture-sorry about that, too. I couldn't figure out something to do that I wouldn't feel ridiculous writing, or that would be too unoriginal. My theory was that the Dursleys really love Dudley, so it would hurt them more than anything else to take him away from them.

Also, I'm sorta one of those Dudley sympathizers. In the nature vs. nurture argument, I'm definitely on the nurture side. I think that if you wiped his memory clean and put him with a decent family, Dudley could be a pretty decent kid. I know, I'm weird and abnormal. :)

I've decided-pretty much by myself, since I've only got one reviewer that expressed an opinion *shakes finger disapprovingly at everyone else* that I'm going to go ahead with the ten chapter squish. That means that every ten chapters that I write will be combined into one. So, for example, if I had twenty right now, they would be changed to two. Any review answers on the reduced chapters will be deleted. Just to cut down on the space that would take up.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you, I love you, I love you! And, um, anyone who's still reading this after all this time-I love you even more. ;) 

To: Rachel A. Prongs-Harry doesn't hate Dumbledore. He just thinks he's annoying and doesn't trust him. Plus, he's eleven. Most eleven-year-olds hate being treated like children. I can still remember that. And Harry's been through a lot more than the average eleven-year-old. Lol on the Ron thing. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do about Ron. I _know_ Harry and Draco are gonna be friends. I've tentatively started planning a Harry/Hermione friendship, although lately I've been thinking about what would happen if smart!Harry and Hermione started competing for grades. Could be interesting (*eg*). Ron…well, I've had one person tell me not to make him a bad guy, but lets face it: Ron is a bigot. He discriminates against Slytherins, people he sees as pureblood stereotypes, and people he sees as "evil." I dunno. He could be salvageable. What do you want him to be?

To: Ms. Padfoot-Thanks for the Dumbledore critique. I'm really insecure about all characters that aren't Harry. *g* If you could tell me what you think about this Sev (meaning how badly he sucks), I'd be really really happy. You know, you're the only person who's given me an opinion about the ten chapters thing? :)

To: tobytdk-Thanks. I hope you're not too disappointed w/the Sev characterization. And I liked the painting thing too. *g*

To: angelhitomi-Thanks, I'll try. And, y'know, I'm kinda looking forward to the Harry living with Snape thing myself. In that not kinda way. :) I'm a very disorganized person. I have no idea what I'm gonna do with them once I get them inside that mansion.

To: Thanks. Harry won't just be friends with people in Slytherin. I'm not sure if he'll be friends with Ron and Hermione. With Hermione-they're either gonna be best friends or mortal enemies. Ron…well, I'm still trying to figure out what to do with him.

To: litine-Thanks. Complements good. :)

To: Lady Pheonix Gryffindor-Thank you. Always nice to hear. *g*

To: arcee-Thanks. I'm trying to make him different but still stay Harry, y'know? Tell me if you think I cross the line. 

To: fyre-Glad you liked the Harry-thoughts. The hug was sorta OOC, but I'm going with the explanation that Harry's seen a lot of people give hugs, and now that he's got this friendly adult father-figure, he wants to try them for himself. It was really impulsive. He didn't think about it first. Also, I want to get Sev and Harry more comfortable with touch. The Fat Lady thing always bothered me. I mean, someone sits on the wall to your room for four years, you see her every day, but you still don't know her name? It's just tacky. I don't think Ron will be an enemy. He'll probably either be a friend, or just someone in the background. Draco will be Harry's friend, though. Sorry. I like Draco. ;)

To: White Rider-Thanks. Dumbledore is using Harry, but that's not why Harry dislikes him. Harry just thinks he's a condescending jerk. *g* 

To: Naomi SilverWolf-Thanks. Good to know. :)

To: john-Thank you. Always nice to hear. *g*

To: Ian-Welcome. And, yeah, Harry and Draco are gonna be friends. 

To: lilybbee-Thanks. And…thanks. I'm always worried about my characterizations. Glad to get another opinion.

To: azntgr01-Thanks. I try. :)

To: npetrenko-Thank you. And, well…I do the best I can…

To: candledot-Thanks. Lol about the Gryffindor thing-gee, y'think? And I'll try. I forget every once in a while, though.

To: shadow4284-Thank you. I love Slytherin Harry too. *Thinks for a minute* um, that's kinda obvious, isn't it? *sheepish grin*

To: Lord Master Omega-Glad to hear it. Originality is always good. I keep worrying that I'm unconsciously stealing plots from other writers. 

To: trillium-Thanks. Dumbly is hard for me to write. Nice to know I'm getting _something_ right. *g*

To: lilybaby-Well, okay, Harry doesn't like Dumbledore. That's partly because he doesn't trust him and partly because he makes him do things he doesn't want to do. If Dumbly did what Harry wanted, he'd be like, 'wow, he's the best Headmaster ever!' :)

To: frizzy-Thank you. I'll try. Love your 'Magnetic Attraction,' btw.

To: Schulyr-Oh, I'm definitely gonna continue this. Sorry it took so long to get out, but…yeah. I'm gonna finish it. Even if I lose interest in fanfiction (which I really doubt could _ever_ happen), I'll still finish it. *g*

To: Sabrina451-Thanks, and definitely yes. Definitely. It's not gonna end until I finish it. :)


	12. Confidence

Confidence

Harry rolled over sleepily in his cupboard, dreaming that he was lying on something warm and soft and not his bumpy cot. He didn't ever want to wake up. However, he knew that if he didn't get out of his makeshift bed soon, Aunt Petunia would startle him awake with her shrill voice. And he knew, just _knew_ that he would hit his head on the ceiling of his cupboard.

It really was too small for him.

He sighed heavily and cautiously opened his eyes. 

He blinked.

White. White everywhere. Was he in some kind of institution?

"Oh, I see you've finally woken up, Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?"

Harry looked into the kind face in front of him, and blinked again. 

"I little disoriented, I think." 

Someone else entered the room. Old. Long beard…

Dumbledore. 

__

Oh. 

"Well, of _course_ you're confused, my dear boy! Our Madame Pomfrey managed to heal all your injuries. That would take quite a bit of energy out of the both of you!"

Dumbledore was practically beaming. It was almost cute, in an annoying sort of way.

"Um, right." The boy smiled weakly. Madame Pomfrey. He knew she had looked familiar. He glanced back over at the concerned woman. That's right, he remembered now. She was utterly infuriating. Just wouldn't leave him alone. Everything he hated about doctors. Made him glad Dumbldore had come in.

His smile became shy. "I-I'm feeling a little better. Thanks, Madame Pomfrey. I'm sorry you had to spend so much time on me."

The school nurse's face softened, she looked like she was going to say something, until--

"Nonsense! Severus told me about your slight self-esteem issues, but I must say I didn't believe him in the slightest until this very moment. You really must try not to feel this way, child, you're quite an extraordinary person in your own right! We should have a talk one of these days, don't you think?"

--the Headmaster cut in.

__

Oh. My. God.

"I'd like that, Professor."

His _self-esteem _issues? Severus had told him that?

And, really, who did the patronizing git think he was? 

Dumbledore had just lost all the points he'd gained interrupting the Nurse-Nazi. Harry did not need a shrink, thank you very much. 

Sever-_Professor Snape_ was even worse.

He had trusted the man. Severus had betrayed that trust.

It was that simple.

He barely registered both Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey leaving, mumbling things like "be seeing you shortly" and "have a chat soon" and "check on you in another half-hour."

A small corner of his mind pointed out that he was over-reacting. That voice was easily ignored. Harry sat up, fury building.

The door to the room opened again.

The boy grasped the glass of water on the table next to his bed, intending to take a drink. He stared down into the cup determinedly. 

Bastard. Slimy, stupid, rumor-spreading bastard. No self-esteem? He'd show them self-esteem. Confidence. Whatever. He'd--

The glass exploded. The sharp shattered shards avoided Harry and sought out Severus. Harry raised startled, stricken eyes to the Professor. 

"No!" He concentrated hard, focusing on stopping the broken--and possibly lethal--bits of glass.

He heaved a sigh of relief as they froze in place and then dropped to the ground.

He turned his still angry expression on the shocked Professor Snape.

"This doesn't mean that I'm not still angry at you, you know. Just that I don't want you to die a horrible painful death."

He considered. "Maybe no death at all. I haven't decided yet." Harry glared--slightly petulantly--at Severus.

"Y-you…" The Professor took a deep breath.

"What?" Harry questioned irritably, tired from the magical exertion in his already weakened state. 

Severus took a step toward him. "How did you do that?"

"Do…what?"

"Do not play with me, Harry. I'm not in the mood for games. Tell me how you did that."

"I don't understand." Harry was confused. He wasn't playing. It was kind of insulting that Severus assumed he was. He wasn't _that_ manipulative. What was the Professor talking about?

"Don't you? You--" The Professor took a menacing step closer, looking down on the boy's genuinely bemused face. Still, Harry didn't feel threatened, and, really, how strange was that? 

Severus' expression altered slightly. "You don't know what I'm talking about." He sounded surprised.

Harry's anger returned to him. "No, really? I could have told you that. Oh, wait--I did."

He flopped sullenly back down on the bed and gasped indignantly when he heard a snort of muffled laughter.

Bastard. 

He closed his eyes tightly when he heard the rustle of Severus' robes when the man moved closer to the bed. 

"I'm sorry."

"Well, good."

Harry grinned inwardly at the frustrated growl.

"May I ask what prompted that attempt on my life?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I was just--angry at you."

"Yes, I had gathered that. Why?"

"You told Dumbledore that I didn't have any confidence." Harry was uncomfortably aware that he was close to whining. He _hated_ it when people whined. He sighed.

Severus sounded like he was choking. Harry frowned. What was wrong with the man? 

"I told him--I told him that you didn't seem to think much of yourself and that you wouldn't like it if he bombarded you with talk about being the Savior of the Wizarding World." There was a pause. "I trust Albus, Harry." 

"I don't." It was said bleakly, decisively.

"Yes, I'm beginning to realize that."

Awkward silence. Hate that, really do. What's the difference between an awkward silence and a comfortable silence? How could you tell which the other person was feeling? 

"How did you manage to…manipulate the glass without a wand?" Harry started at Severus' soft voice.

"We use wands? Oh…you mean that stick thingy you used on Mr. Trentin."

The Professor's lips twitched. "Yes, the 'stick thingy' I used to Obliviate Mr. Trentin."

"Oh. Um, right, I just concentrated. It's not like it's hard. Or, well, it _is_ hard, but I don't really get too many chances to practice, and I'm still just a kid. I'm sure I'll be able to do things much more easily and faster when I'm older." He shivered. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop the glass in time."

Silence.

Harry thought for a minute, and then his eyes widened in horror. "Oh! I-I didn't mean to …explode--I mean, blow up--break that glass. It just happened." He didn't want Severus to think that he had _purposefully_…

"I didn't think that you had, Harry. Most wizarding children have the ability to do something called accidental magic. However, very few can tap into that power intentionally, as you did."

"Oh. So we learn that in school? Hey, maybe I won't be that far behind after all." Harry beamed brightly. He had worried that since he was so ignorant of the wizarding world, he would be behind in all his classes. And really, memorizing textbooks could only do so much. 

"No, Harry. We don't teach wandless magic at Hogwarts."

"Why not? How do we learn it then?"

"You don't. Most children don't. It's never been a concern. Some especially powerful adult individuals, such as Professor Dumbledore--and to a much lesser extent, myself--manage to harness some small wandless magic with a great deal of time and effort. For example, I could make a light, or close a door. And even that much leaves me quite exhausted."

"Oh." 

Harry gathered his thoughts.

"So…what does that--mean?"

Severus gave the boy a reassuring smile. "It means that you are truly an extraordinary young man."

Harry shook his head. "No, I meant--should I tell people? Are you going to tell people about--about me? Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

This was it. Everything hinged on this. Severus had better say no, or he'd…he'd do something bad. A lot.

"That has to be your decision, Harry. Do you want me to tell…people?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry grinned. That was a good response. "No. I think I'm gonna keep this to myself for a while."

"I must say, Mr. Potter, that is quite Slytherin of you."

"Well," Harry's smile widened, "Somebody once told me I'd make a good Slytherin."

"Yes, well, 'somebody' has a few questions he'd like to ask you, although perhaps the manor would be a better place for that."

"The manor?"

"My home. Your home too, I suppose. If you want it to be."

"Would you…mind?"

"At first, yes, probably quite a lot. I was never very good at sharing when I didn't have to. But I like you. And the house elves would be ecstatic to have a child in the house once again."

"Thought I was a 'young man?'"

"I was being diplomatic."

"Right."

"After a while, I'm sure I wouldn't be too terribly put out at having a permanent houseguest." The Professor sent a quick, hesitant glance toward Harry, and then looked down at his hands.

Harry replayed the conversation in his head.

"You know, you could have just said, 'I don't mind.'"

"But I do. That's the point. You should know that I do mind, and I want you there anyway."

"That's…actually kind of sweet."

"What? No it isn't. I'm never sweet. I'm terrifying, and evil, and sometimes even vampiric."

Harry laughed. "Riiiiiight. Evil-swoopy-bat-guy. Got it."

"Insolent child."

Harry giggled.

Snape mock-snarled, and swept out of the room, pausing briefly at the door.

"We leave tonight at seven. Poppy wants to do another examination, or we'd leave sooner. Go. Explore the castle. Bother a portrait, or Peeves, or something. Dinner is at five-thirty tonight. Don't be late."

And then he was gone.

End Chapter 16

Okay, hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out a little sooner, as exams are finally over. For me, at least. *gloating grin*

Harry might seem a little bold in that chapter, but if you read carefully, there's a part where he says he doesn't feel threatened by Severus. He's nice and comfy with our Sevvie, kay? That doesn't mean he's okay with other people. And, he's got a pretty failsafe 'instinct' system, which really helps him know how far he can push. 

Yeah. So, they're leaving for the manor tonight. I was gonna have that happen this chapter, y'know, in the morning, but I thought that might be too sudden. This'll give him one more day to work the castle people. *eg*

Parselmouth talk should be happening soon. I haven't decided if I want that after Diagon Alley, or before it. What do you think?

Oh, and my ten chapter squish ended up being my five chapter squish. To clarify this a little, this doesn't mean I'm adding an extra long new chapter. It means I'm replacing the first five chapters with one long page that contains them all. Review responses will be taken off these pages, as I'm assuming you read them a long time ago.

Everyone who reviewed? I love you. Like, a lot a lot. It's almost an obsession. Is that healthy? :)

To: Rachel A.Prongs-I know, I've been thinking about doing a Dudley follow up once this is over. Like, what if Dudley's kid is a wizard? *g* I dunno. // Ron and Harry aren't going to be enemies. And, I like Ron. The thing is, his pet peeves? Darkness, other people with power and/or fame, rich people, Slytherins, Malfoys, and Snape. All things Harry either is, or is friendly with. So, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him. Only things I know for sure are: 1.) Ron is going to be a Gryffindor, and 2.) He and Harry won't be enemies. Suggestions are always welcome. // About Malfoy--sorry, but I gotta keep him. I like him, for one thing. Plus, it's gonna be a challenge to keep him in character and still make him…likable. And to make the cause of his snottiness as original as I can. Also--this is my first fic. I'm not really up to making my own characters, even if it's someone like Pansy or Blaise. I'm not sure I could.

To: Ms. Padfoot-I'm sorry about the updating lately. I've been sort of slacking off. Hopefully I'll have more time to write over the summer. // I wanted to kinda show what Sev has been feeling, to explain some of the OOC things he's done. To make them less OOC. Hopefully I did okay w/that. *shy grin* // I'm glad you liked it. I thought up the 'List,' and loved the idea--and then I realized that Sev would never do something like that. So I had to make him drunk. :) // At first, I thought of Dudley sort of like both of Cinderella's stepsisters wrapped into one body, and then I read a few Dudley redemption stories (omg, there's this one that involves Harry, Snape, Dudley, and the Tower of London that's just stomach-ache inducingly breathtaking), and I couldn't think that way anymore. *pouts* // Yeah, Sev is one of my favorite characters too. I just hope I don't make him _too_ nice.

To: arcee-Thanks. The abuse theory isn't mine, though. I got it from a couple of other authors.

To: Ian-lol. I _did _think of making Hermione a Slytherin--and then realized that it would be totally out of character. She's either going to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. And if she's a Ravenclaw, it'll be because something changed on that train ride to Hogwarts. // And, um, Harry, and Hermione are 11. :) There isn't going to be any romance in this little fic. At least, not between the kids. 'Sides, I firmly believe that Harry is gay. *eg*

To: shadow4284-No, the ten (now five) chapter squish doesn't mean longer chapters. It means I'm going to be replacing the first five chapters with one page that encompasses them all. // Hmm…a missing person report…there's an idea…;) // Thanks, I like the list too. *g*

To: BekaJWP-Happy you laughed. That's a big thing for me. It never, ever happens in real life. *g* // Glad you thought that Sev was in character.

To: npetrenko-Thanks, I will!

To: Lady FoxFire-lol. I felt bad about it after I wrote it.

To: john-Thanks. Actually, I don't think Harry's going to be introduced to the staff…wait--I could bring them back to the school a few weeks early…could be fun…:)

To: Mikee-Dursley reaction--hmm…maybe they could see Harry in London, or something, and blame him for everything? Something to think about… // Yep, Sev's gonna be the Daddy. Accept the role? Whet, he has a choice? *g* // Um, yeah, he's gonna stay with Sevvie over the summer, but I think they're both gonna stay at the school for the holidays. 

To: fyre- I love your reviews. They always make me think. Do you beta? :) // I'm glad you liked the Dursley thing. I originally had them doing a 'feel his pain' thing, but then I thought of this, and liked it better. // Do you mind if I use that Harry finding the 'List' thing? 'Cause that _would_ be hilarious. // Okay, Draco is a bigot. I never meant to imply that he wasn't. *g* He's definitely very prejudiced about muggleborns, non-purebloods, certain wizarding families, and (at least in this story) Light wizards. In my opinion, all bigotry is learned. I completely agree with you there. And, hey! I like Ron, okay? :) // Yeah, I think I'm gonna have problems with the Draco characterization, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there, y'know? And that won't be for at least one chapter. // I was thinking about having a 'I can get better grades than you' Harry and Hermione thing, at least in the beginning. But, with his new Slytherin attitude, I think Harry's gonna want to be friends with her _because_ she's so smart. So…we'll see, I guess. // And, I don't mind the 'ranting' at all. I do the same thing. Not with fanfic, but with other things.

To: azntgr01-Thanks. I felt bad about the Dudley thing after I wrote it…

To: candledot-I'm glad you like him, and the revenge too. I was a little worried about what the response to it was gonna be. :)

To: poisonus plants-lol. Suuuure. And, I will. *g*

To: Midnight-Kisses-Thanks, I hope you like this one, too.

To: MJ-Well, Snape doesn't tell Dumbledore _everything_. He's going to respect Harry's wishes about who to tell. Y'know, unless I decide otherwise. :)

To: Lirael-I'm not really sure what I'm going to do about Hermione. She might be friends with Harry, she might not. All I know about harry's friends is that Draco is one of them. All suggestions are very much appreciated. :) // And, I don't know. What's a 'land-locked fic?' Never heard _that_ term before. *g*


	13. Going Places

Going Places

Harry shifted in the small space he was hidden in. He sighed and touched his forehead to the smooth wood of the closet door.

He was so not having a good time.

He'd spent the day exploring the castle. It was late afternoon now. He'd probably have to go to dinner in about an hour.

He had met Peeves.

Such a pain in the ass. Really. He was the reason Harry was hiding. Stupid ghosty thing. 

It was unfair. Harry was the wizard, right? He could do magic, and he could…do magic.

And it wasn't like he had started it. _He_ had been perfectly civil.

Peeves had been very, very rude.

Harry felt his anger rise up in him, and he took several deep breaths. Calm, calm, calm, calm. He really didn't want the door to explode in front of his face. One: it wasn't a good time--Harry knew from experience. Two: it would probably draw Peeves' attention. 

He considered sitting down on the floor, but decided it was too littered with--brooms, was it? He leaned a little more into the door.

He would get Peeves back. He would get him back _a lot_.

Harry felt a malicious grin slide onto his face.

Ghosty thing was going to pay.

Now, he had one question he was going to try very hard to figure out.

How do you get back at someone who doesn't have a body?

* * * * *

Harry trudged on through the seemingly unending corridor. He was on his way to Severus' room. He figured that was where they were going to have dinner. If not, hopefully Severus would be there anyway. If he wasn't, Harry would continue on to the infirmary and then Dumbledore's office. He was sure that he could find some portraits that would be happy to give him directions. They were all being very helpful.

Harry had met quite a few of the paintings. While some were unsociable, most were very kind. Apparently Janice had already talked to them. Harry grinned. It had made things _so_ much easier. 

He had met some more ghost thingies too. They were much nicer than Peeves. The Grey Lady, in particular, was fun to talk to. She was very intelligent, and she had kept giving him tantalizing hints about the castle. Secret passages, hidden doors, stuff like that. Nothing concrete, though. He'd have to set aside some more exploration time once school started. Harry would also have to research her. She was the only ghost he'd met so far that wouldn't give him her name.

He grinned as he walked, and increased his pace, reveling in the feeling of healthy muscles and--

Bloody hell.

He scrambled backward as far as he could, eyes always intent on the-the _thing_ in front of him. His back hit the wall, and he whimpered, falling the to the ground. Harry hugged his knees to his chest, closed his eyes.

Go away go away go away go away. I'm not here. I'm not here don't touch me. Don't--

"Well, what do we have here?"

The thing had a raspy sounding voice that somehow reminded Harry of an American movie Dudley had brought home from the video store one day. Star tours--or something like that. Harry stayed silent, trying to curl into as little a ball as he could manage.

"I had heard rumors that we had a visitor--however, by all accounts this visitor was a charming and fearless young man. That couldn't be you, could it?"

Nothing.

"Look at me, boy."

Harry jerked his head up, shivering violently. His eyes almost shut again, reflexively, trying to escape the horror in front of him. He blinked, examining the creature more closely.

It was a ghost.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly. Ghosts couldn't hurt him. At least, not like real people could. They were more of a threat than portraits, but…still.

"That was a rather--violent reaction." The ghost floated closer to the still apprehensive boy. "Yes, I would have to say that it was quite the worst of any I have experienced since the day of my death."

"I'm…sorry?" Harry was uncertain of what he should say, totally thrown by the ghost's bloody appearance. 

The boy's eyes widened as the ghost floated downward, crossed it's legs, and appeared to sit on the stone floor.

What was it doing?

"Hogwarts calls me the Bloody Baron, because of…this…" He gestured to himself.

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense?"

"It would," the ghost's eyes had lost their blankness and had begun to look mischievous, "if I were covered in blood."

"Aren't you?" That looked like blood to Harry.

The Bloody Baron leaned forward conspiratorially. "No."

Harry flinched, but couldn't quite contain his curiosity. "What is it?"

The ghost slumped backward suddenly, putting his weight on transparent elbows. "Paint."

"Paint," Harry repeated. Why would a ghost be covered in red paint?

"Why…I'm sorry, but, why would a ghost be covered in paint?"

"This paint is the reason I died." Harry was fast coming to the conclusion that the Bloody Baron was somewhat melodramatic.

"How did you--" Harry clapped a hand over his mouth. Bad. That was a total breach of etiquette. He wasn't supposed to--

"How refreshing. I haven't been asked how I died…for centuries."

--do that. Okay, maybe he was supposed to do that.

"I was a great prankster when I was in school. And, of course, I carried on pranking once I was a teacher. Now, one of the students was an overambitious young thing who wanted to break my record. No one had dared prank me for quite a while, so the bucket of red paint falling on my head was a total surprise. I was, in fact, so startled that I fell backward over the edge of one of the school's balconies."

"So…she--"

"Don't even think it, kid! Of course she didn't break my record. She was expelled, you know. Terrible thing." The ghost smirked evilly. 

"I meant to ask if she killed you." Harry stifled a laugh.

"What? Oh. That. Well, yes--I fell off a _balcony_."

"Right." Harry thought that was a rather ridiculous way to die.

The Bloody Baron straightened. "I have to go, Peeves is causing trouble again." His tone was quite unlike the one he had used earlier.

"Okay. I have to go too." Wait, Peeves? "How did you know?"

"Know what?" The ghost was already floating away.

"About Peeves."

"The Professors are able to communicate with all the ghosts in the castle--at all times."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, and then shut it when the Bloody Baron floated through a wall. That had been a very strange conversation. He shook himself and started moving again. 

Very strange.

* * * * *

Dinner was delicious. Better than breakfast and the quick lunch he'd grabbed when he came across the castle's kitchen, and _certainly_ better than the little bit of food Pomfrey had made him eat the night before even though he had told her--more than once--that he had already eaten. He really didn't like Pomfrey.

He was not looking forward to his last 'quick' checkup before he and Severus left. He wanted to go _now_, damnit. And, yes, he was aware that he was whining. Too bloody bad.

He could whine if he wanted to. Who was going to stop him? 

Why should he go to that checkup anyway? He didn't need it. And no one here, in the castle, was the boss of him. 

Right. He wouldn't go. He was rebelling. Being rebellious. Pomfrey could go to hell. Pomfrey could kiss his--

"Would you like me to escort you down to the Infirmary?" 

"Um, yes. That would be good. Thank you." Harry got out of the chair. Oh yeah, he was a rebel. 

He pouted as he followed Severus through the hallway. He tried his best to memorize the paths they were taking. He didn't really have much luck. The most confusing things were the staircases. They kept _moving_. He'd get a feel for where he was and where he was going, he'd recognize a place he'd been before--and then the stupid moving staircases would throw everything out of whack. 

And, also, the sheer amount of staircases and space was just…staggering. He panted slightly as he moved after Severus as the Professor went up again. Hadn't these people ever heard of elevators? If not, they were gonna be hearing about them. Soon.

Harry hopped onto one of the white beds in the Infirmary and flopped backwards. He didn't close his eyes.

Pomfrey was here. The boy's gaze tracked her from his corner of the room. He had picked the bed he was laying in for it's position. Hopefully, nothing would be able to sneak up on him. Still, not being able to see what Pomfrey was doing was annoying--the medical supplies were on the opposite end of the room.

"Now Harry, I just need to do a quick spell and then we're all done here. Oh--and drink this."

He made a face at the potion before drinking it down. Yicky. 

Harry held still as Pomfrey did her spell.

"Well, look at that. You're more recovered than I thought you would be. Almost completely healed, in fact. Still, I want you to eat good meals, and go to sleep at a decent time every night. If you have any problems--any at all--just come visit me here, and I'll fix you right up."

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey. That means a lot." He smiled his gratitude. Severus rolled his eyes.

Pomfrey seemed to get flustered. "It's nothing, child. No more than any person would do."

Maybe Pomfrey wasn't _that_ bad. Maybe.

He exited the room, allowing Severus to lead him to the Headmaster's office. 

"Harry, my boy, it is wonderful to see you again so soon. You look much better."

The silence stretched. Was he supposed to say something?

Oh. "Thank you, Professor. I'm feeling much better."

The Headmaster smiled kindly. "Now, to get down to business, are you absolutely sure you want to stay with Severus? You don't know him all that well. Most children your age would be horrified at the idea. You can reconsider. The Weasley family is still a viable option."

"_No._" Harry struggled to regain his composure. "I mean, thank you, but no. I want to stay with Severus." 

"Of course, of course. No need to get upset. Would you like a lemon drop? I don't believe you tried them the last time you were here." He held out another bowl filled with candy. "Or perhaps a few of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? You have to watch out for those, though. When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor. I believe I got a vomit-flavored candy once."

Harry swallowed. Vomit flavored? "Um, no, that's okay."

"Oh, well, it's your choice. Anyway, Severus--you do know that if _you_ don't want young Mr. Potter staying with you we could indeed find other arrangements for him."

"I've no doubt you could." The Professor's reply was rather abrupt. Harry turned around to look at him, surprised. "Harry is quite the popular child. However, I have no objections to Harry staying in my home." 

"Yes, yes, that's all very well and good. Alright then, Harry, have a good time with Professor Snape this summer, and do try not to make too much trouble. Remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. Same goes for you, Severus."

"Thank you, Albus."

Harry merely nodded.

"Harry, I'll try to have the situation with the Dursleys resolved by the time you get back to school."

Harry froze. "The situation with the Dursleys? I thought we worked that out. There is no situation. I'm not going back to them ever again. I'm staying with Severus now, remember?" His voice was verging on hysterical.

Severus' voice was reassuring. "I believe Professor Dumbledore was referring to some kind of punishment for the way they've treated you." He moved in front of Harry and knelt down. "No one is going to take you away from me unless you want to go. Alright?" 

Harry took a deep breath, somewhat calmed by the Professor's soothing reply. "Alright. I'd…I'd like to go now, please."

Snape nodded. "Fine. The portkey is on that shelf. The object on the right. Simply take hold of it and say Snape Manor--Uncle."

"Okay. Snape Manor uncle." There was a pause, and Harry heard a stifled snort from Severus' direction. He resisted the urge to stomp his foot.

"Your other right, Harry." 

Harry blushed. "Right. I can never…get that. I'm going now. Snape Manor Uncle."

End Chapter 17

This chapter kinda felt awkward to write. I realized at about the fifth page that maybe it would have been better not to write it at all and just start out at Snape Manor. But by then…well, I wasn't about to abandon five pages. So…right. Not really happy with this. Also, did Harry seem whiny? I thought he seemed whiny. Help me out here, guys. 

I had thought of making Harry friends with Peeves, but Peeves is such an annoying, aggressive, unfriendly little thing, and Harry's not really equipped to deal with that right now. So, Harry doesn't like him. And Peeves doesn't really care about Harry. He's just another student. At least, for now he is. After a whole summer with Sev's library…well, lets just say that Peeves is gonna get his.

Okay, that's not really how the Bloody Baron died. That's not even how the Bloody Baron died in this story. That was just a really frightening looking ghost feeding a scared and abused young student crap in order to make him feel more comfortable. In this fic, the Bloody Baron doesn't like many people. But, when he likes you--he likes you. Mostly, he likes people whose pasts remind him of his own. So he likes Harry. And (this should tell you a bit about our favorite professor) he likes Sev.

The Snape Manor--Uncle thing. That's not the name. The name is Snape Manor. 'Uncle' is the password Sev uses. He's gonna change that now that Harry's there. Btw, there's a reason the password is uncle that I might or might not explain to you. I haven't decided yet. Also, the left-right thing? That actually happens to me. It sucks. :)

To everyone who reviewed--thank you. It means so much to me that you would take time out of your reading to do that.

To: Lleu-lol. Nice ramble. And yeah, revenge is fun…or at least grudge-holding. I'm a master grudge-holder. :) / Yeah, Harry's gonna stay with Sev. Sev doesn't care what he does to the paintings and ghosts as long as he isn't bothering him. And I have no idea what Harry's gonna do to Peeves. Have to work on that. / Hope you like this chapter.

To: Baby Sphinx-I know, don'tcha just love him! / Thanks. / Hope this one's as good as the last one.

To: athenakitty-The Dursley's are already regretting it. They lost Dudley. They're frantic right now. Hold on, I take that back. They probably _don't_ regret their treatment of Harry. They're blaming everything on him. It's no different than all the _other_ times they've blamed everything on him, except that, y'know--they're right, this time. / I'm not sure about the wandless training yet. My original plot outline has pretty much been blown out the window by now, and I've gotten to the point where I'm making things up as I go along. But, really, there's not much anyone can teach him. Even the most powerful wizards (*cough*Dumbledore*cough*) can only do the littlest amount of wandless magic. He might get a little training, but most of it is gonna come from himself and his books. / Yeah, Snape is gonna bring him to Diagon Ally.It's gonna be a lot of fun. I've been looking forward to it for a while now, actually. *g* / I think that Harry's gonna get an owl. I've been debating the snake idea, but I think it's a little too used. What do you think? / Of course Harry is gonna go to Ollivanders! *mock scowls* It would totally disrupt the plotline if Harry didn't have a visit with the creepy old guy who likes to hold sticks. And, y'know, I'm scaring myself with my silliness. Sorry. *goes and hides under a table* :)

To: Ms. Padfoot-Thanks. / Cool term. / I absolutely devoured OotP. Loved it. Thought that Harry was a little whiny and there was a huge change in his characterization from the last four books, but, still--loved it. You?

To: Skysong-Thanks. *g* / No, Hermione's gonna stay mostly the same. And, actually, I'm not sure if I'm going to include Ron at all. But, hmm…that's definitely a good point. Have to take that into consideration… 

To: Rachel A. Prongs-Thank you. / I'm a bit worried about how my Draco characterization's gonna be, actually. Kinda glad I haven't got there yet. I'm just realizing the challenge of making him likable without being OOC. *wipes sweat of forehead* It's not gonna be a fun time. / And he is annoying in the books. I think, the only reason I liked him--before I started reading fanfic, of course--was that he couldn't be as one-dimensional as JKR writes him. Same with Sev. There's gotta be a _reason_ for their behavior_._

To: Mikee-Thanks, I was afraid that the emotional stuff would be confusing. / I'm not sure that Harry will read all his books at Severus' house, but there's a good chance of it. And, yeah, there could be some interesting questions (Severus, what's this love potion supposed to do?). I still remember my parent's reaction to some of the questions I asked. *shudders* I'm gonna watch my kid's books carefully, that all I'm saying. :) / Harry will be interested in Potions. I'm not sure if he'll be more interested in Potions than his other subjects--I'll have to go back to the book and see what his first reaction to the subject 

was--but it's likely, seeing as how he'll be living with a Potions Master. Harry likes all knowledge. It's an escape, for him.

To: fyre-Thanks. / I want Sev and Harry to be as close to f/s as they can get. However, I can't really see them being exactly f/s-ish, because Harry _is_ that mature and independent. He doesn't need a father, although he would really really like one, and he wouldn't be able to accept one either. He won't allow himself to give up that much control. But, Harry's not _that_ independent. He's still a child who wants love and acceptance and care. I won't say he needs it, because he doesn't. He just…wants it. / I'm glad that you think the trust thing wasn't that trivial. I was looking it over, and I wasn't sure that it would seem like that big a deal. / *g* I can just see Ron and Draco trying to persuade Harry that the other is 'evil' or 'beneath them'…kicking each other under the table while Harry isn't looking…oh, I could have _fun_ with this! :) / This Harry's not going to be lazy at his school work (although I have been known to save six page papers for the night before they're due). He loves learning new things, plus he's an absolute suck up who wants to get the best grades possible. Reading (and writing) is his escape from life.

To: Nabiki-Thanks, that's a huge compliment. It'll probably only be true until you read some of the better stuff here at fanfic.net, but--well, I can enjoy it for now, can't I? :)

To: Xirleb70-Okay, the major issue I found you object to is that I spend so much time answering reviews. Thing is, I don't ration my writing time. I don't say, 'okay, I've got five hours to write the chapter and the reviews, I'll have to end the chapter before too much time goes by.' I end a chapter when I feel the chapter should end. And then I write the review responses. And then usually I don't start the next chapter until the next day. So, no time gets taken away from the actual chapter writing. I'm flattered that you want longer chapters, but I just don't have time to write them. For your number two thing? When you say 'repetitive through story,' do you mean that the actual writing is repetitive, or that the chapters are consistently too short? 'Cause if it's the former, that's something I want to know. I want this fic to be the best I can make it. Any suggestions are helpful and appreciated. Also, I have a selfish motivation for my review responses. I love my reviewers. And I know I like it when an author replies to something I've said. So, hopefully, I get more people this way. *blushes* I know, that's a horrible reason. But, really, I'm grateful that people take the time to say something about this fic, even if it's just 'good. continue.' I want them (and you) to know that. So, these replies are my little personal "thank you's."

To: shadow (shadow4284)-Thanks. I was actually hoping that line didn't seem out of character, but I thought it sorta fit with Harry and Sev's bantering relationship. / That potions book thing is…actually a good idea I hadn't thought of. *blinks* Permission is _good._ / And, oh! Addiction! That's so--great! *beams* 

To: MJ-you're in luck, I have decided on nice!Dumbledore. *g* And, Snape not exactly dragging Harry around. Harry's injuries are there. I may have forgotten them for a chapter or two, but…:) / Hmm…Albus doesn't really think of Harry as anything but a nice little boy who's been abused by his former guardians, has taken a weird liking to Severus (who, in Albus' eyes, is not good with children), and is going to end up in Gryffindor once September rolls around. Yep, right now, Dumbledore's pretty much clueless. / Yeah, shopping's definitely gonna happen. I've been looking forward to it for a while. / I'm probably gonna need some help on the Draco thing. I'm gonna be relying on--well, pretty much you and the other reviewers to tell me if he gets too OOC or if you hate him or something like that. Kay? :)

To: Wolf Lupin-lol. Be my guest. I'm surprised no one's come up with it before. :)

To: Zekkers-Thanks. I'm glad you think he's not too OOC.

To: legion-Thanks. / Cool. I'll add that to the votes. One more for Hermione friendship. :)

To: Temporary Insanity-lol. Good point. But, I've heard reasoning that Dumbly knew Harry was abused and didn't stop it because he wanted Harry to be dependent on him and the wizarding world for acceptance. Y'know?

To: Me-Thanks. Compliments good. *g*

To: Sela-Thanks. Characterization is something I'm really insecure about. It's always reassuring to get positive feedback. 

To: Anja-Thank you. I think Harry and Sev's relationship will be mostly a father/son thing, but there definitely will be some teacher/student stuff. If you mean 'bond' like some kind of magical thing…I don't think so. / Yeah, Harry is gonna be good at Potions. Harry's good at everything. He's a genius. *g* However, I don't think he's gonna be Snape's apprentice. I mean, he's a little young, don'tcha think? / Mostly, it's gonna be HP&tSS, except Harry's gonna be in Slytherin. His personality, reactions to events, and friends will be different, but the same general events will be happening.

To: ChennaiChica-Thanks. Hearing that always gives me this warm fuzzy glowy feeling. *happy sigh*

To: Lauren (ElvinRockyHorror)-lol. Thanks. I'm glad you liked the Dursley revenge. I was a little worried about what the reactions to that were going to be. / Well, I guess Hermione wouldn't be Hermione without her know-it-all attitude…*g* / Spike _isn't_ dead anyway. He's on the castlist for 'Angel' next season (thank god). / I know my cursing is really American. I can't help it. That's just what I feel comfy with. *sigh* / Ideas are always welcome. You have no idea how much inspiration I've gotten from my reviewers. / Hmmm, I dunno. I don't think Hermione has the right mindset to be a Slytherin. She really values bravery and honor and what was up with that troll thing? She decided to take it on herself? Why did she say that? If she had just told the truth no one would have gotten in trouble. :) 

To: skysong-I don't want him to seem _that_ Tom Riddle-ish. I want him to seem Harry-ish. My Harry is manipulative and studious because of the circumstances he was in, and yes, he's going to be doing things with the Dark Arts, but he doesn't like to cause people pain. / Okay, I've gotten this a lot from people lately, but Harry doesn't hate Dumbledore. He doesn't know Dumbledore, and he really doesn't want to know Dumbledore. He doesn't trust him and is irritated by him. Dumbly treats him like any other eleven-year-old child and Harry…isn't. What other children might see as kind or comforting, Harry sees as condescending and annoying. He resents Dumbly for (in his mind) trying to take him away from Severus. He doesn't know quite what to make of his crazy, care-for-a-lemon-drop attitude. By the end of the year, they will get along better. I think so, at least. / Yeah, Harry's gonna have all the adventures. He's just gonna do things a little bit differently, that's all. :)

To: Tanya Dinocrisis01, Mella deRanged, KittyKat589, and I)ark/-)ngel-Thanks, I'm glad you guys like the fic.

To: john-Thanks, me neither. Yes, Harry's gonna be in Slytherin. I'm thinkin' my favorite reaction's gonna be Dumbly's. *giggles* Should be fun!


	14. He's Makin' A

He's Makin' A  
  
Harry sighed as he plopped down onto the overstuffed chair by the fire. He absent-mindedly pulled out a roll of parchment and two quills from one of the drawers in the small table in front of him. He was still getting used to the stupid feathery things. Pens were so much easier to use.  
  
He'd buy some when they went to London.  
  
He gave a little mental start and scribbled that down on the piece of paper. No, on the roll of parchment. Stupid wizarding vocabulary.  
  
He thought for a moment more, and then started expanding on his list of things to be bought on their shopping trip. He felt a wide grin stretch over his face and didn't make any effort to stop it. He was going shopping. He, Harry 'that freak' Potter, was going to be able to buy. . . anything. Anything he wanted. It was so cool.  
  
His furious scribbling was interrupted by-  
  
"The way you write never ceases to amaze me."  
  
-Sev's voice. And wouldn't Severus just kill him if the man knew that he had shortened Severus' name in his mind, even if he hadn't yet voiced the abbreviation. He was planning on using it sometime when he was really angry. The shock factor, if nothing else, would shut Sev up for a few minutes. Then, of course, the fury would set in. How dare he shorten Severus' precious name!  
  
Harry suppressed a smirk.  
  
He couldn't wait.  
  
Provoking Sev was sort of like walking on the edge of a cliff. You know, if there was a really, really big cushion at the bottom of it. Fun.  
  
He couldn't imagine doing the same to anyone else, though. It was kind of disappointing. Scratch that, it was disappointing. He had grown a lot more comfortable with Severus over the past two weeks, and had hoped that some of that comfort would run over into the way he felt about others. Strangers.  
  
It hadn't.  
  
Severus was just.safe. In a way that other adults weren't. Even children were threatening. Especially wizarding children. At the Dursley's, he knew that he was faster and more resourceful than anyone else in the school, and that was without his magic. Sometimes even then his magic had been the only thing that got him out of serious situations.  
  
Now he would be with wizarding children. Magical children. Children who had been around magic and working with magic since the day they were born. Children who were probably as smart as he was. His intelligence had been the one thing he was proud of, back at his own school. But from what he had reasoned out, he should be just one among many at the new school, Hogwarts. Less, even, because he didn't have the basic knowledge they had been learning all their lives. He had memorized his textbooks-the ones needed for school. He had found them in Sev's library during one of his many searches. The Professor's library was fascinating. It had so many books to read and learn from and just generally drool over.  
  
Um, right. Well, all that still wouldn't be enough. From what he had gathered, Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in England. Only the brightest and most talented were accepted. Harry frankly couldn't believe that he had gotten an invitation. Probably the only reason he had was because of his fame. He hated that. Why did something he did as a baby-- that he couldn't even remember--matter? He didn't do anything! He couldn't have. What could someone as useless as him do against a wizard as powerful as Voldemort? Nothing, that's what.  
  
Severus was a Hogwarts graduate. He was the most brilliant person the boy knew. Harry was no where near his league. He just knew that he would be the most stupid person at Hogwarts.  
  
He had told this to Sev once, and the man had dryly replied that no, he wouldn't. The most stupid person at Hogwarts was going to be someone called Gargoyle. Or something. Maybe Gary Goyle? He knew there was a goyle in there somewhere.  
  
He would never be able to defend himself from the children at Hogwarts.  
  
"What are you writing?"  
  
Harry looked down at his hands, which had paused while he was thinking. He resumed scratching down what he would need. "My list for Diagon Alley."  
  
"I see." There was a faint trace of amusement in Snape's voice as he contemplated Harry's hands.  
  
Harry followed his gaze downwards.  
  
He knew that it could seem strange, and often did. Every year when he got a new teacher, it took them a while to get accustomed to his way of writing. Same with the students. He'd actually had a teacher that had asked him to stop doing it, in one class. Apparently, it was distracting.  
  
He'd kept at it. It was useful, and it meant that he got his work done much more quickly than everyone else. That gave him time to pull his book out and read a few pages while the rest of the class was occupied.  
  
When he was seven, his Uncle Vernon had broken his writing hand. In multiple places. Now, that was not fun. He still hadn't got the hang of his freakishn-magic, damnit! He hadn't gotten the hang of his magic yet. It had taken a long time for that to heal, especially since the Dursley's hadn't taken him to the doctor. She had been getting suspicious. Everyone had been getting suspicious. During that short period of time when Uncle Vernon had been out of a job, he had been visiting a hospital about once every two weeks. With more than one injury.  
  
Had he mentioned how much he hated hospitals? Well, he did. They were yicky.  
  
He had to use his left hand to do everything. Chores, cooking, homework. everything. His writing had been horribly messy at first. His main teacher had been very understanding, but his math teacher-  
  
She hadn't been nice. She kept calling Harry in for lectures about how yes, she knew it was hard to believe, but neatness did affect his grade. Harry had responded equally politely with the fact that, yes, he understood that, and agreed that it was completely reasonable, but he had recently BROKEN HIS BLOODY HAND! and maybe she could understand that he wouldn't be able to turn in a perfectly neat paper until it was healed.  
  
She had coughed and stuttered and then given him a detention. He hadn't really liked her.  
  
Thankfully, before too long, he began writing neatly enough with his left hand. Not as well as with his right, but it was enough.  
  
When his hand had healed, he started writing using both. It was a bit of a trick to write two things at the same time, but not more of a challenge that he imagined playing the piano would be. It was useful. And kinda fun.  
  
"Do you write lists for everything?" Severus' smooth voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Harry blushed. Just because he had written a few lists-about what he wanted to learn, and what books he had read and what he wanted to bring to Hogwarts, stuff like that-Severus was making fun of him? It wasn't like Snape had never. . .  
  
Oh. Right. Harry looked at the floor s that Sev wouldn't see his mischevious smile. He quickly put on the most innocent face he could fine.  
  
He looked at Severus with wide, wide eyes. "It's not like you've never written a list before."  
  
He watched in amusement as the Professor's face turned white and then red in quick succession.  
  
"I thought we agreed never to talk about that little. . . incident." Snape's voice was vaguely threatening.  
  
If Harry hadn't known that Sev wouldn't hurt him, he would have been scared. Okay, so maybe he was a little scared anyway. When had he let something like that stop him?  
  
Okay, maybe lots of times, but. . .  
  
Harry smiled evilly.  
  
Not this time.  
  
He had found the list the week before.  
  
When Harry had confronted him with it, Severus' expression had been priceless. Completely. Priceless.  
  
//He'd been exploring the Manor, trying to find hidden passages and stuff, when he'd come across a locked door. Now, normally that wouldn't intrigue him, since he had found plenty of locked doors before that, but this one wouldn't open with an alohamora.  
  
Of course, that just made him that much more determined to open it.  
  
So, he'd gone through every unlocking spell he'd learned so far from his books, and finally found one that worked. But it wasn't as easy as that.  
  
He'd searched the room, trying to figure out what made it so special. There was nothing.  
  
An hour of searching later, he'd heard an exasperated sigh, and a "pssst- over here, boy!" And Harry had jerked his head up to find a portrait hanging on the door.  
  
"He put it behind me!" The man had exclaimed. "Look here."  
  
Harry had been very suspicious. First-he automatically disliked anyone that called him boy (or freak) or anything else that his Uncle had called him. Second-why would one of Sev's portraits be telling an unknown person where something that Severus obviously wanted hidden was? Third-how could you hide a secret vault or hideaway or passage in a door? There would be no place to put anything!  
  
Harry had stared at the portrait contemplatively.  
  
"Oh, for god's sake, kid, do you think I like the guy? I guarded the family jewels before he moved me to guarding this-this worthless piece of paper! I mean, he moved me. Me! Like I was some common third-cousin and not his Great-Uncle. Don't know what this family's coming to. Why, back in my day-"  
  
Harry tuned out the man's words. He did not need to listen to a painting reminiscing on past times. He'd heard enough lectures about how the world was a much better place twenty years ago to last him a lifetime. And those were just the ones from Mrs. Figg.  
  
He sighed, waiting patiently for the portrait's words to taper off. They didn't.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
Decided to sit down.  
  
Started tapping his foot on the floor.  
  
Examined his hands. Isn't it amazing how they move just like you want them to?  
  
Attempted to straighten his hair.  
  
Sighed.  
  
Glanced at his watch.  
  
Sighed.  
  
Glanced at his watch. Had it really only been five minutes since he last checked the time? Wow, time does fly when you're having fun.  
  
Finally got up, shoving his chair half way across the room.  
  
"Okay, that's enough. I have been sitting here for fourty-five minutes, and you never once stopped talking! Don't you need to breathe?"  
  
The man gave him a look. "Portrait."  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, be quiet anyway, kay? I think I've got a headache."  
  
Portrait made an offended sound and said haughtily, "Just for that, I'm not going to tell you how to open the vault."  
  
Stupid portrait. "Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, now that we've got that settled and we're all fine and everything. . ." He took the portrait off the wall and placed him on the table.  
  
And frowned. There was nothing behind it. "What. . . ?"  
  
"Magic, you idiot! What did you think, that it would just be out in the open?" Came the muffled shout form the man/portrait lying facedown on the table.  
  
Yeah. Right. Why didn't he think of that?  
  
He had started casting all the spells that he had used to try to open the door. He was able to eventually see what he was trying to open, but he couldn't get in. It had been very frustrating.  
  
He had been willing to bet that he could have found a way in with one of his books, but he didn't want to skip ahead. From what he had read so far, it was dangerous to try a spell you weren't ready for. Harry really didn't like danger. So, that would be a last resort.  
  
He had ended up going to the library, looking for something that wouldn't blow up in his face if he screwed the casting up. He found what he was looking for.  
  
He tried the spell.  
  
It worked. The secret compartment in the door popped open, to reveal a single scroll. Harry carefully removed it.  
  
He hesitated before unrolling it. What if Severus got mad at him? Wouldn't this be a breach of privacy?  
  
But, really, he was just too damn curious to leave the thing alone. So he looked. And he looked.  
  
And then he laughed for a very long time.//  
  
Harry stifled a laugh as he remembered. He had found a scroll of paper in three neat columns. The first had names. The second had what he could only imagine were 'crimes.' The third had contained several very scarily inventive methods of torture. He had shown it to Severus, of course. The man had been. . . embarassed. Well, after he was done with the yelling. Now that was scary.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Severus?"  
  
"We agreed never to talk about that. Remember?" Sev sounded anxious.  
  
Harry covered his wide grin with one hand.  
  
"You told me to never bring it up again. I don't recall ever agreeing to anything." Harry imitated the Professor's drawl perfectly.  
  
"Harry--"  
  
"Yes, Severus?"  
  
Snape made a disgruntled sound. "You tell anyone about it, and I swear I will flunk you out of potions."  
  
The boy dropped his pen, and sat up straight in his chair. "But-no, you can't-I could be good in that class, Sev! You wouldn't--"  
  
And Harry was getting very tired of his sudden mood swings and trust issues, and just because he knew they were there didn't mean they were going to go away. It sucked. Was it possible for men to be pregnant in the wizarding world? 'Cause he'd never actually lived with a pregnant woman, but he'd heard--  
  
He flinched as he heard the sound of a chair moving. "Of course I wouldn't. I was teasing, Harry. It was an idle threat. I didn't mean it."  
  
Severus came around to kneel in front of Harry. "I didn't mean it."  
  
He clutched at the Professor's hands like a lifeline. "Do you promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thank you." The whispered words were tearful, and Harry almost angrily let go of Sev's hands to wipe away a few spare droplets. He hated crying. It made his face all red and blotchy, and then his throat felt tight and he had to swallow or he wouldn't be able to breathe, and then his stomach started hurting and his nose got all stuffy and he really, really needed a tissue like, right now---  
  
"Sev'rus?" Still whispered, "You got 'ny tishoos?"  
  
Snape was startled into a slight laugh. "Here."  
  
"Tanks." He blew his nose. Much better.  
  
Severus started to get up and head back to his chair. He froze. "Did you call me Sev?"  
  
The sound Harry made could only be described as a squeak. "No?"  
  
End Chapter 18  
  
Oh, my god, I am so sorry this took so long to post. My computer completely crashed, and it took me a while to find another one and rewrite the chapter and try to get back the things I lost-which, unfortunately, included this entire fic. That'll teach me not to use a back-up disk.  
  
So, yeah. Very sorry.  
  
Anyone who is still reading this after all this time is owed lots of chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. Forgive me?  
  
Next chapter we've got the trip to Diagon Alley! *squeals* I am so excited!  
  
And, if anyone can remember, seeing as it was a long time ago when this was mentioned, I left the whole parseltongue issue out deliberately. So we've still got that to do. Should be fun. *g*  
  
I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. *hugs* You guys are the best!  
  
To: Xirleb70-*sighs in relief* Oh, good. That's good. Thanks. I'm glad you like the story. :)  
  
To: Mella deRanged-Thanks, good to know I can do the filler stuff. *g*  
  
To: Baby Sphinx-Cutness is good. ;) / I haven't really decided on what I'm gonna do with Peeves yet, so. . . maybe?  
  
To: Rachel A. Prongs-Thank you. I was hoping that it didn't seem too. . . flippant? Is that the right word? / And, don't worry, I won't forget about Hermione.  
  
To: john-I know, I can't wait either. *giggles insanely*  
  
To: twinkly-starr-Yeah, several people have mentioned that the chapters are kinda short, but. . . well, I try, y'know? :) / If you think about it, people who were abused have to be brave, in order to face their fears and just-interact with other people. But yeah, Harry's gonna be a Slytherin. Pretty much the whole point of the story. *g*  
  
To: Illucia-Glad you liked it. / How bout I try for a combo of the three for Draco. I mean, it sounds easy. / Slytherin friends-definitely Draco, maybe Pansy, I don't think I'll involve Blaise that much-he/she's too much of an original character for me to be confident about writing him/her well. I don't even know if he/she/ is a girl or a boy. He'll probably have a few acquaintances, like a Dean or something. I dunno. / Yup. We're going to cover all those things. Well, most. Unless I change my mind. ;)  
  
To: shadow (Shadow Adams)-Lol. Yeah, I was thinking about that, and Mrs. Norris might be doable, while Filch could take some serious work. Do you think it would be too much? / Ouch. While driving. Sound like fun. / Love your fic, btw.  
  
To: insanechildfanfic-I'm glad you like it. I spent a while thinking up that revenge.  
  
To: Bellatrix-lol. Thanks a lot. The realness thing is a huge compliment. And, Dumbledore's not evil or bad or anything, he's just kind of clueless about certain things and Harry doesn't like him. :)  
  
To: Kianna Rose-Thanks. Compliments are good. *g* I'm glad you don't think the plot's too implausible.  
  
To: Harry's Muggle Sister-Thanks. I don't think Harry will be adopted, but I could change my mind later on, I guess. Hmm, that's a thought, actually. I could probably fit in a lot more screaming yelling people that way. Hmm. . . *goes off muttering to self*  
  
To: reanne080-Thanks, I love the reactions too. Sometimes I find myself reading fics with completely awful grammar (and spelling, etc.) just to see what will happen when so-and-so discovers this about that person. :)  
  
To: The Dark Vella-Thanks, and I will continue writing this until it is finished. You can find a few fics I like in my favorites. If you want more you're gonna have to be more specific. I've got a pretty wide range of types of fics I like. *g*  
  
To: The angelic vampire-Thanks, I hope this one lives up to your expectations!  
  
To: tobytdk-Yeah, um, sorry about the delay. *blushes* Explanation's up at the top. Hope you're still reading. :)  
  
To: Serpent of Light-lol. Glad you liked it.  
  
To: Myst4Drgn, KHT, maggie, MarsMoonStar, Stayblue, crazyfanfictionfanatic, and npetrenko-I'm really glad you guys liked it. Hope you like this chapter, too. :) 


	15. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

Harry gripped Severus' hand tightly, dizzy from the portkey. Sev had said that the uncomfortable feeling would gradually disappear after more experience with the damn things, but Harry wasn't so sure.

He was weak and unbalanced and vulnerable. He clutched Snape's hand tighter. Wasn't there a better way to travel? Severus had mentioned something about 'apparating,' but he had also mentioned something about people being splinched. Harry wasn't quite sure what that meant, but _was_ quite sure that he didn't want to find out. So, no apparating. Which left him with the floo network (Severus had assured him that the system was flawed, undignified, and involved stepping into a lit fireplace. Harry thought he wasn't going to be trying _that_ anytime soon, thank you very much.)…and portkeys.

Damnit. Why couldn't wizards use cars, like normal people?

Hey, wait a second. Sev _did_ have a car. That completely brilliant Ferrari. He'd just have to con Snape into using it next time they had to go somewhere. 

Harry smiled a tiny smile, which disappeared when Severus gave his hand a little squeeze and then dropped it. What was the man _doing?_

He watched as the Professor strode up to the bartender, ordering a butterbeer and a lemon-lime iced soda, with extra fizz. He walked back to Harry, shrugging in a way the boy would have called sheepish in anyone else.

"It's been my favorite since I was a child." He explained, glaring at a pair of nearby teenagers—who quickly found another table—and sat down in a recently vacated chair. He slid the butterbeer over to Harry. "Try that. It's good."

Harry hesitantly reached out and wrapped his fingers around the steaming tankard. "Didn't you say—I mean, isn't this…alcohol? You called it a butter _beer_."

"No, it's not alcohol. It could be considered the equivalent of muggle…root beer, I believe the drink is called?"

"Oh. Okay then." Harry took a sip. His eyes widened. Whoa. This stuff was great.

He took a minute to look around.

The small bar was dark and shabby-looking. "So—this is the Leaky Cauldron? It's, um, interesting."

Severus snorted. "I believe the word you're looking for is _dark._ The owner thinks it creates atmosphere. It also lends the place a bit of anonymity, or it's supposed to. The Leaky Cauldron was originally created as a neutral place, a cease-hostilities area where light and dark wizards could get a drink in peace. Of course, it hasn't been like that for decades. Not since Tom's mother bought it, at least. Now it's almost exclusively for light wizards."

Harry flashed Sev a mischievous grin. "So what are you doing here?"

Snape tilted to the side and sent the boy a mock-snarl. "I could choose to resent that, Potter."

"Yeah. I know." Pause. "Are you going to?"

The professor slumped back in his chair (at least as much as he could while still sitting perfectly straight) and gave out a long, loud, put-upon sigh. "No, I suppose not." Harry watched as the man stared down into his empty cup. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah. Just--" He stood up, drained his drink. "Yes. All ready." He surreptitiously wiped his mouth on a hand.

And let out a sigh of his own as Snape quickly chimed in with—"Napkin, Harry, napkin. That _is_ what they're there for, after all."

Whatever.

He followed Severus out to the back of the bar, borrowing the man's smirk as he noticed how the eyes of the other customers were quickly averted from his companion, and, by default, himself. No one was paying attention to him. In fact, they were ignoring him intently.

Harry smiled to himself, delighted. Hopefully the rest of the outing would be like that as well. Both he and Sev had been afraid of a media circus, which was the reason for the dark, enveloping wizard's robes with the long drawn-up hood he had wrapped around himself. He did _not_ want to be recognized.

At all.

He ducked under Severus' arm as the man held the door open for him, and looked expectantly forward. 

And blinked. There was nothing. A brick wall.Trash can. A few weeds. This could not be Diagon Alley.

Was Severus playing a trick on him?

"Sev…what's going on?"

The Professor sent him a puzzled look. "We're going to buy your school supplies. You've been looking forward to this for weeks."

"Yes, but--"

Snape moved in front of the trash can, almost absently counting out bricks on the wall.

Harry frowned. What the hell…?

"But what, Harry?"

"Diagon--"

He watched as Severus tapped a brick three times with his wand. And then drew a startled breath as a hole appeared in the brick, and it got bigger and bigger and _this_ was Diagon Alley, it had to be. It was big. And strange. And had that woman just said something about _Dragon_ liver? He followed Severus down the twisting street, spellbound, staring at all the things around him.

What does one _do_ with a dragon liver anyway?

"Where's Gringotts?" Harry was really looking forward to buying stuff. Anything he wanted. The concept was so unreal. 

"That way." Snape jerked his head to the left. 

Harry frowned. If Gringotts was over there, why were they going over here?

"Um, why are we going _this_ way, then?"

Snape still didn't turn to look at him. "To buy your school things, of course. Harry, I understand that you're distracted, but really, that was the whole objective of the trip."

Okay, Harry hadn't _thought_ anyone could be thicker than Dumbledore, but Snape was definitely giving the old man a run for his money.

"Severus," He spoke slowly, as if to a child. "In order to buy things, one needs money."

Harry watched, distracted from his annoyance, as a muscle in the professor's jaw tightened. Could he do that? He tried it out, experimentally.

"I _know_ that, Potter, quite we--" He paused, a startled expression appearing on his face. "What _are_ you doing? You look ridiculous. Stop that." 

Harry shot Snape an embarrassed look. His face felt sort of hot. Right. What had they been talking about again? "Um, I don't _have_ any money to buy my school things. It's all at Gringotts, remember? You told me that."

"Ah. I see." Severus' face cleared. "I will be buying your Hogwarts supplies this year, as I am your guardian for the time being. If you wish to buy additional items, you will pay for them yourself. After we have bought everything necessary, we will visit Gringotts in order for you to withdraw some money from your account. Understood?"

Oh. Now Harry was sure he was blushing. Sev was going to buy his school things for him? When he didn't have to? That was…really nice. Almost too nice. 

Did the man pity him, or something? Or, maybe Dumbledore had told him to do this. Damn. That had to have been what had happened. 

How dare the old man interfere with his life that way! He was doing just fine on his own. 

"You don't have to do that. Really." 

"I know, Harry." The Potions Master sent the boy an indulgent look. "But I want to. It's not like I can't spare the money."

Ohhhhhhh. Harry was feeling all warm inside. Kind of giddy. He was on the top of the world.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite," Snape said.

Kay. Harry could deal with that. His cup was running over. He should share the joy. "You've got a really nice car," he blurted out.

Severus shot him a oh-my-_god_-you're-so-strange look. But it was okay. He was still joy-filled. Filled with joy. Joyous. Joyful. Joy-ey?

Okay. He should really, really stop now. 

"So, where are we going first?"

"Well," Snape considered, "Flourish and Blotts is closest, but I really think we should visit that last. I'm not sure that my bag will hold everything I'm sure you'll be buying. So. Ollivanders first, I think. I'm rather curious to see what type of wand you'll be getting."

"Isn't Flourish and Blotts the bookshop?"

"Mmm."

"And we have to go there _last?_"

* * * * * * * * * *

End Chapter 19a

Wanted to get something out before I died of guilt. 

*bashes head against wall*


	16. And What Harry Found There

And What Harry Found There

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c. _

He clutched at the old wand Sev had given him. It made magic so much easier. He didn't see why he had to get a new one. He _liked_ this wand. It felt…safe. Familiar.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, totally empty. The very dust and silence seemed to tingle with a feeling of magic. Reminded him a bit of Severus' library, actually.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and took a step backward, bumping into Severus, who squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

He was creepy. And Harry hadn't known that people could _have_ silver eyes.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly.

"Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Well, that seemed kind of rude. Wasn't he even going to introduce himself before he started being all eerie and omniscient?

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Of course. _Everyone_ knew that.

The man--Harry could only assume he was Mr. Ollivander--came closer. And closer. Did he even know the meaning of personal space?

Harry backed up. Ollivander frowned, and moved forward. Harry took another step back. Severus moved with him. Ollivander leaned forward and reached out a hand--it looked like the old man was aiming for his forehead.

Harry shrank back against Severus as the professor caught Ollivander's finger an inch away from the his scar.

"I'm sorry." Snape's voice was silky-smooth. "I wasn't aware that you knew Mr. Potter

well enough for touching to be permissible. Was I mistaken?"

There was a pause.

"No." Ollivander stared at Snape and then at Harry, looking like he was re-evaluating something. "No, you're right. Allow me to apologize, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded tentatively, but remained glued to Severus.

The store-keeper took a few steps backward and started talking briskly. "Severus! Severus Snape! How very…nice to see you again. Pine, twelve inches, rather rigid, wasn't it?"

Snape gave a short nod. "Yes."

"You still have it?"

"Actually, no. I bought another when I was in my mid-twenties. Harry has the old one, now."

"Hmmm." Ollivander looked vaguely disapproving.

Harry heard the Professor give an almost inaudible sigh. The boy looked at Ollivander.

"Well, now--Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Um, either. Both. Does it really matter?"

The old man frowned. "One doesn't feel more natural than the other?"

"I guess…I was originally right-handed."

Ollivander nodded. "Hold out your arm, then."

Harry hesitated, but complied.

"That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

What? Harry had done fine with Sev's old wand. At least, he had thought he was doing fine. Had he been doing something wrong? He'd have to ask Severus later.

He looked up as Mr. Ollivander began flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try--"

Harry tried…but he had hardly raised the wand when it too was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no--here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried and tried. And tried. And then got very impatient. How long was this going to take? Severus hadn't mentioned anything like this happening to _him._

But then, Harry was different, wasn't he? He was always the strange one. The freak.

Or, what if it was more than that? What if he just wasn't cut out to be a wizard? And the wands could feel that, or something. What if--

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere--I wonder, now--yes, why not--unusual combination--holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand dubiously, and jerked in surprise as a stream of red and gold sparks shot out from the end.

Wow. There was a wand for him after all. His mouth curved into a grin that Harry didn't even attempt to smother.

He looked up at Severus delightedly, smile growing wider as he saw on Snape's face a mirror of his own expression. This was--

"Curious…curious…" Ollivander put Harry's wand into it's box and wrapped it in brown paper.

Okay, not the word he had been searching for.

"Sorry, but _what's_ curious?" The tone of his voice was quiet, hesitant. Harry shook his head ruefully, trying to push back an embarrassed blush. He had meant to sound more assertive. He hated it when his voice didn't sound like he meant it to.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather--just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother--why, its brother gave you that scar."

Well, shit. That was just great.

He sneaked a glance at Severus, looking down again quickly when he saw that Snape's smile had turned into a grimace.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen."

Harry thought that Ollivander should stop talking. Now.

"The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must--"

"Thanks for the wand, Mr. Ollivander. It's really great." Harry's voice was bright and chirpy.

He stepped back onto Snape's foot.

The professor jumped. "Yes. Um, yes. But we must…go. Unfortunately." Severus seemed like he was regaining some of his composure. "It was a…pleasure."

Yep, composure back. There was the sneer.

Snape paid the man seven galleons, and then Harry followed him out of the shop.

Harry stood on a footstool, feeling rather bored as Madame Malkin pinned his robes to the right length.

He wished Severus would get back soon. He had muttered something about knocking and rare ingredients and then left.

Oh, fun. Someone else just came in. Because he got along with other children _so_ well.

Harry did his best to shrink into himself. Maybe if he was quiet the strange boy wouldn't talk to him.

He had a round face, and looked vaguely bemused.

"This--this is Madame Malkin's Robe Shop, right? I've never been here before--my gran always ordered our clothes by catalogue. Is this the right place?"

"Yes of course, my dear, " Madame Malkin answered. "Didn't you see the sign on the front door?"

"Oh. Erm, yes, but…" The boy blushed.

Harry rolled his eyes.

The boy got up onto the stool next to Harry.

"Hello," he began, a bit hesitantly. "I'm Neville. Longbottom," he added, as if it were an afterthought.

"Harry." Was reluctantly offered in return. Even that much of his name was a risk. He hoped that this Neville wouldn't care enough to ask his last.

"I'm…going to Hogwarts."

No, really? Never would've guessed.

"Me too."

"Right." The boy--Neville--seemed to be at a loss for what to say.

They stood in silence until Harry's robe was finished.

"That's you done, my dear," and Harry hopped down.

"Bye!" the boy called awkwardly as Harry took his robes and walked out of the store, "I'll see you at school!"

Yeah. Hopefully not. That kid hadn't seemed too bad though. At least on the surface.

He was probably a follow-the-crowd-so-I-don't-get-picked-on type.

"Harry?"

The boy shifted his gaze. Or, really, focused it. Severus had been standing right in front of him.

"You've been staring at my chest for over a minute." Severus' silky voice sounded amused.

"I was zoning." Harry ground out defensively.

"Zoning." The professor looked incredulous.

Harry attached his gaze to Sev's face, puzzled by his expression. Come on, everyone zoned, right? It's just a thing that people do.

"You know, when you're thinking so hard you tune everything else out…"

No change in expression.

"I guess you don't know."

"I guess I don't." Severus replied, amused once more.

"Um…" Well, that was sorta embarrassing. "Where to now? We've gotten all my school supplies. Is it time for Gringotts?"

Gringotts would be fun. He could finally see his money. Maybe he would pick it up and let it dribble through his fingers the way rich villains did in all those movies Dudley used to get for Christmas. He thought he'd leave out the laughter, though. He really didn't want Severus to think he was demented.

"No," Severus voice cut into his thoughts. "Now is the time to buy you a few more necessities. Muggle clothes, contact lenses, things like that. And then it's time for your birthday present."

Okay, what?

"Um, Sev? My birthday was--"

"July thirty-first, yes I know."

So…why was Sev getting him a birthday present _now_?

"I see."

"Good." Severus seemed to think the subject was closed.

Right. Closed subject. New subject…

"What do I need muggle clothes for?"

Severus let out a loud breath and moved forward. "Because I said so, brat. Now let's go."

Harry was nervous. Hopefully, he had no reason to be, but really, you never could tell with people. Severus was different, of course, but…still.

"Step." Severus warned.

Harry stopped walking. "Up or down?"

"Up."

"Okay. Thanks." He cautiously continued walking forward and felt around for a step with his feet.

He really wished Sev would let him open his eyes.

Shopping for things had been fun. Severus hadn't left him much to buy, though. That was sort of disappointing. Although--he now had clothes that fit!--so it was okay.

He found the step, went up. Continued walking forward.

"I'm going to take your hand now, alright?"

"Yes. Okay." Harry answered. He felt a bit more confident when he Severus' hand grasp his own.

He jumped a little when the hand squeezed. "Sev? That _is_ you holding my hand, yeah?"

"Of course."

Right. Hmm.

Harry tentatively squeezed back, and grinned as he got more pressure in answer.

"Open your eyes."

Harry quickly did as he was told.

And--oh, wow. He was surrounded by--creatures. Some of them were normal, but more were things he'd only seen in _Werewolves, Unicorns, and More_. Even the normal ones seemed strange.

There were cats and mice and birds and frogs and snakes and dogs. The shop was a madhouse--all the animals growling or chirping, some doing both at once. He walked forward, entranced by the sight of a three-headed monkey-snake-chicken thing.

He pointed with his free hand, making sure his exposed finger was a safe distance away from the caged creature. "I want that. Severus, I want that."

Harry paused, putting his hand down and moving closer.

"What _is_ it?" Severus sounded sort of repulsed. The boy grinned.

"I want it, Severus. Buy it for me."

"I will do no such thing!" Severus gave Harry a contemptuous glare that turned into a grimace as he once again looked at the creature. He shook off Harry's hand. "You are not getting that. Go find something else. You have fifteen minutes before we leave."

"Fine, fine…" Harry grinned, hiding the traitorous expression beneath his hand, and wandered off to look for a pet. Severus was so easy.

Ten minutes later he had narrowed it down to two owls. There was a gorgeous large snowy owl, and a smaller, slightly scruffy looking brown owl, of indeterminate breed. He went to talk to the two separately, the brown owl first.

"Hey, girl," he coaxed softly, moving closer to the cage and tentatively holding his arm out. "I'm Harry. I'd like to be your friend. Would you like that?" The owl glared at him suspiciously and snapped at his fingers. Harry pulled his hand back sharply. "Are you sure? Because I think you're beautiful."

The crazy bird just glared at him again, with even more hostility than before. She moved closer to him in her cage than had been, and the dark-haired boy hastily moved back a few paces, sure that she would try to bite him. "Well, alright then. It was nice meeting you."

He moved on to the next owl, hoping that he would be friendlier. He repeated the procedure he had gone through with the other owl, albeit much more cautiously. He was highly gratified when the owl didn't try to bite him at all. Much more friendly than that other owl. Although this one seemed to be ignoring him. The snowy owl didn't respond

to his overtures; cleaning his feathers and occasionally favoring Harry with an imperious glance. Still, it was an improvement, and he was determined to make the best of it. After all, owls lived a long time. Harry was sure the owl would warm up to him in a few days.

And he was so pretty. Just like Harry had always imaged a pet should be like. He had never had one, but he had heard enough around the school about this person's cute dog, or that person's adorable kitty.

Dudley had gotten a dog once. The older boy had spent all his time tormenting the poor creature, pulling on its ears taking away its food--it was no wonder the dog had attacked him. His aunt and uncle didn't see it that way, of course.

The dog had been killed within the week. Oh, sorry--put down. For no reason except that it had the good sense to attack his cousin.

Harry shivered, annoyed with himself for being depressing. He was away from the Dursleys, he was about the get a beautiful pet of his own--an owl!--and no one would take him away. He smiled easily at the owl, and went to find someone who worked at the

store.

He spotted a man wearing a flashing shirt with the legend "Magical Menagerie: the best animals, the best prices, the most humane care. (certified by the Department of Animal Treatment, MoM)" on it. He walked over to him, blinking dazedly at the brilliant colors the letters constantly changed between. Damn shirt was blinding. Actually, now that Harry thought about it, it probably helped him handle the animals.

He looked up at the man. He did not look happy. Maybe now wasn't the best time to approach him. But--Severus had said they would have to leave--this was so frustrating. He _wanted_ his owl.

"Um, excuse me, sir? See, there's this owl, and he's really great, and my school letter said I could have one, so I--"

"You got money, kid?" Well, that was rude. Harry didn't think he liked this man.

"Yes, I have money," he said, thrusting his chin forward defiantly.

"Hey, don't get smart with me, you little bastard; I've just had a very, very, bad day and you are _not_ gonna add to it." He leaned down close to Harry, close enough that the boy had to breathe hot, garlicky used air. He didn't dare turn his head aside. Where was Severus? He needed Severus. Now. Right now. Where was he?

"You understand that, boy?"

"Yes, yes sir, I do."

"Good." The clerk let out a satisfied sigh. "Now where was that owl you wanted to buy?"

"Um." Harry started walking towards his future pet, trying to get as far away form the bigger man as possible. He stopped at the cage holding the big snowy owl. "This one."

"That one." The man smirked. "Sorry, no can do, kid. That one's already sold. To some rich French girl from Beauxbatons, actually."

"A French girl from Beauxbatons. Damn it."

Th clerk seemed to be enjoying himself. "That's right."

"Where in France does she live?"

"How should I know, kid? She sure didn't tell me. And that, let me tell you, is a true pity--because, damn, kid, she was hot!"

"Uhuh." Harry was skeptical. And he had lost his pet. Belated tears started welling up in his eyes. The brown owl across the way hooted at him as if to say, "It served you right."

"So I guess you're not going to be buying anything here today?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. No. He had come into this store to buy a pet and that was what he was going to do. He gaze fell upon the scruffy brown owl once more.

"No, I will be buying something. That owl there. What kind is it?"

The clerk looked kind of sheepish, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's been here for a long time--or at least since I started working here. Not a very popular type of owl, I suppose."

Harry looked at the owl again. She snapped her teeth at him menacingly.

"I don't think it likes you, kid," the man observed. He was just so helpful, wasn't he?

"I don't care. I'm buying her." Okay, so he was buying a killer owl who hated him. Not a very smart move.

He grabbed hold of the top of the cage and carried her up to the cash register. She was still glaring at him, but at least she hadn't attempted to bite him again.

He looked around for Severus, grinning when he saw him standing over by the snake cages, glaring at a snake that had the nerve not to respond to his attention. His grin became a giggle when he noticed how similar the stares of the owl and Snape seemed. He would have to point that out to Severus some time. Over the telephone. Or by letter.

He told the awful clerk who had by now gotten behind the desk to wait a second while he got his guardian, and moved over to join Sev.

He stopped next to the man and slid his hand along the side of the snake cage, grinning as the snake responded by moving over to him. Snakes were so cool. They were so long and scaly.

"Of course the stupid creature would move as soon as _you_ got here." Snape was indignant.

Harry shrugged. "Snakes like me."

The snake moved closer to Harry's hand, almost pressing itself against the glass. "I think I can see that, Harry."

Severus shook off his irritation. Harry could almost see the man reminding himself to be nice. "So, did you find anything you want to buy?"

"Yeah. I got an owl. It sort of reminds me of you, actually."

Snape looked towards the checkout desk and made a face. "Thank you very much. I've always wanted to be compared to an unintelligent, dirty beast."

Harry could have sworn the owl had heard the man. Why else would it have hissed? He hadn't even know owls _could_ hiss.

"What about you?" Harry asked politely.

"Well, I was thinking of buying this…_creature_," a venomous glare was aimed at the snake, "but it is unresponsive to me. I would need to develop a solid rapport with it in order for it to be useful."

"Useful? It's a pet snake. You pet it." Severus was so dumb sometimes.

Oh, look. Now he was making a weird noise with his teeth. Didn't that hurt?

"This particular type of snake has scales, venom, and eggs that are very useful in a number of potions." He sounded frustrated.

"Oh." Harry thought it over. "Well, of course he wouldn't like you. You only want to use him. That's not very nice."

Severus sighed. "I don't feel like discussing this right now, Harry. We have a lot to do today, and I don't want to waste any time."

Right. Okay. No wasting time. Got it. Wait--how much time would he get to spend in Flourish and Blotts?

He looked up to see Snape walking over to the cash register and his owl. Money was exchanged. He grinned. He now had an owl of his very own. What should he call her? Hmm.

Harry and Severus made several more stops, buying things that were required for school or just things that the Professor thought Harry would need.

The last stop before Gringotts would be the bookstore. Harry was almost bursting with excitement. He was going to see the books! Books books books. Books. He giggled. And then quickly covered his mouth and hoped no one had heard. He heard a snort from beside him. No such luck. "Shut up, Sev."

Gringotts was amazing. It was so huge and the goblins were so--well, they were kind of ugly and rude, actually, but--Harry couldn't explain it. It was…majestic, he guessed. Not that the bookstore wasn't his favorite stop in Diagon Alley, because it so was. He'd gotten so many books, and even if he hadn't, browsing through them always put him in such a good mood.

So he and Severus had gone into Gringotts, shown his key to the goblins, and off they went down this elevator-like thing to see his vault. His vault! And wasn't that the most brilliant thing ever? He had an entire vault full of--well, he wasn't quite sure what it was full of, really, but Severus assured him he had money.

Harry bounced with excitement as the lift slowed to a stop (on the inside, naturally--he was much too dignified to bounce on the outside).

"Stop that, Harry," Severus put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "You're going to give me a headache."

Okay, so maybe he had indulged in a little external bouncing. He was eleven, okay? It was allowed.

The goblin opened the door to his vault, and Harry paused. He looked at Severus. What if the man had been lying to him? Okay, no, he doubted Severus would do that. But what if he was wrong? What if Severus was wrong about him having money? Maybe whoever had told Severus that was lying and Harry's parents really had been drunken good-for-nothings without jobs and--

He felt a gentle push from the hand on his shoulder.

"Go on, Harry. I'll wait here." Severus gestured toward the vault. Harry took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

And hey! He did have money, as it turned out. Lots of it. Well, he didn't know how much money there really was by wizarding standards, but it looked like a lot to him. He filled up a sack with some of the gold, the silver, and the bronze, and then rejoined Severus.

He didn't know if he was ready for Hogwarts, but it looked like he had everything he needed. Except for some much needed courage. Damn it. He wold have to get some of that.

End Chapter 19b

God, I'm such a bad person. Thanks to everyone who kept checking for updates, and the rare person who found this in the older parts of the site and still read it. Your reviews have continued to mean a lot to me. Unfortunately there are too many for personal responses, but--yeah. I'm just so happy that anyone likes this. I do a little cheer in my computer chair whenever I see a review. So thanks for reading, and I hope you like this new part. J


End file.
